


A Deep Sworn Vow

by Samante



Category: Star Trek, Stark Trek Beyond
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samante/pseuds/Samante
Summary: 本文将涉及ST未启-超越的一些剧情，基本从超越结束开始，也许涉及ST剧集-发现号的一些剧情也许不涉及。以及，此文我写于今年初，曾贴在随缘跟老福特，以上。





	1. The    Vow

刚进入午夜不久，Spock结束一天的工作后回到属于个人的休息室就发现矮桌上多了一个包裹。Spock眯起眼睛努力的回想着午休的时候好像负责运输的官员曾经跟他提过一句他有一个从瓦肯来的邮包，他走到矮桌前坐下。这是一个用老旧的牛皮纸仔细包着的小包裹，外面还用细麻绳绕了几圈，打结的方式让他想起了他的母亲。  
果然，他拿起包裹，下面压着一个白色的信封。里面只有一张又小又薄的便条纸：这是你母亲从前最喜欢的诗集跟磁带，虽然她没有特别的提起过，但是我想应该是她决定起航的时候从地球带来的。我想你应该比我更想留下它们。Live long and prosper.  
Sarek  
Spock叠好后又将便条塞回信封内，简短扼要非常符合瓦肯人的风格。虽然Spock从小在瓦肯人的教育体系下长大，却没有跟别的瓦肯人那般接受柯里纳将自己的非理性去除。他忽然想起委员会要求他接受柯里纳的时候他曾问过他的母亲，“您是否也觉得我应该进行柯里纳从而成为一个真正的瓦肯人？”但他已然想不起自己到底是因为为了跟母亲站在一起不愿意让母亲的孤独感更加一分还是为了自己那点残留的傲慢与反叛而选择拒绝，或许这是属于自己与母亲之间的誓言也未可知？“我希望你过的开心一些……”似乎当时母亲是怎么说的。  
“呼叫大副，这里是舰长James Kirk。”James那有点犯贱的声音从呼叫器里传出来，虽然自己现在有点不太想回应他，但是鉴于现在飞船已经快到海伯利安M6星域，次星域航行状况出了名的复杂，为了不影响航行，Spock摁下了通话键。“这里是Spock，有事请讲。”  
“嘿，Spock。听说你收到了一个包裹，里面是什么？我跟你说我收到了一个以前女朋友邮来的蛋糕，刚尝了一下果然还是樱桃酒口味的蛋糕最好吃……”他这一长段嘚瑟无比的话语让Spock头大的同时，也将他怀念母亲的那点伤感的气氛驱逐殆尽。“嗯，那么祝您用餐愉快？如果没有什么紧急的事情的话我想休息了，到达目的星域之后可是有的忙，再见舰长。哦，如果可以的话，请允许我提醒一句，当值时间禁止饮酒。”Spock说完迅速按下了终止通话并切断了与主控制室的一切非紧急通讯联系。  
他拆开桌面上的包裹，里面躺着几本保存完好的几本叶慈，拜伦跟济慈。当然，还有几盒披头士时期的摇滚乐……在感叹完母亲果然是母亲之后Spock随手拿起一本，走到舷窗边翻阅。窗外飞快后退的景色让他回忆起学前时期母亲总喜欢在特定的日子带着他到高处的露天看着满天的繁星给他念诵手里的诗集，至于是谁的，这完全取决于他母亲当时的心情。  
浓荫笼罩下，忧郁的溪谷深处，  
远离山上早晨的健康的气息，  
远离火热的中午，黄昏的明星，  
白发的萨土恩坐着，静如山石，  
像他巢穴周围沉寂般缄默；  
树林叠着树林，就像云叠着云……  
\---《海伯利安》  
手指在纸上摩挲着，就好似他能感受到当年母亲为他朗读时留下的温度。“呵，海伯利安！还真是有缘……”他嘴角似乎弯起了一点角度，“有缘的简直不符合逻辑。”  
照例，Spock打开他的私人记录仪，开始录入今天的内容。“舰桥出了什么事吗？Uhura？”他看着闪了有一会的通讯器，“没什么要紧的，之前有些损伤我过来看看修复状况，现在看起来一切良好。至少，在经过的初期不惹出什么大麻烦。”Uhura那头似乎在摆弄着什么东西，耳机里不断传来悉悉索索的声音。“不过工程部建议经过前增加一道检测工序，不过，我呼叫你不是说这个的，刚才在主控制室我全都听见了。”Uhura一边朝酒吧走一边吐槽，“Kirk真是越来越会演，我跟你说他那个蛋糕明明就是Chekov的母亲送的而且还不是给他的。如果你想吃的话……这次任务结束之后我给你做一个？”  
Spock在床上找了个舒服的姿势，继续翻着手上的诗集，“好吧，我知道了。可是他的蛋糕到底是怎么来的跟我有什么关系呢？”在翻着书页的Spock想起以前似乎母亲曾经跟他说过在母亲的家乡每到节日或者聚会都少不了苹果派，这可真是苹果派的忠实拥护者。“至于蛋糕……说实话比起蛋糕我可能会更喜欢苹果派，我母……哦不，以前有人跟我提过在他们那个小镇的人总喜欢聚会或者节日的时候吃苹果派，我想试试应该会是个不错的体验。晚安，Uhura。”  
****** ******  
繁星漫空的旷野下  
不算密集的沙漠灌木丛与少有的几样耐旱植物布满砂质的荒漠，不远处似乎正是绿洲的边缘，几棵不算高大的棕榈树边上站着一个穿着斗篷的人---看体型此人怎么都不可能会是一个男性。而，此刻本不应该显现颜色的红色砂岩却像是在太阳底下一般毫无保留的展现它应有的美丽。  
他此刻正处于梦中，Spock看了看那泛着红光的砂岩山体，正打算朝着那个站在棕榈树边的人影走去。突然间，那个棕榈树边上的人闪现到他的面前。“不，Spock!不能走过去，亲爱的。”说着，她拉下罩在头上的帽子。  
“母亲。”Spock稍微睁大了双眼，“你怎么会在这里？”  
Amanda两手交握在前，“记得你小的时候我告诉过你我曾经在丹佛住过一段时间。”她注视着远方那红色的砂岩山体，“科罗拉多沙漠的景色最好了，比内达华那可是好的不止一倍。”  
之前我在丹佛那会，那个橄榄球队的教练总喜欢车着我来这里  
她依旧注视着远方，“但是Spock，这不是你应该来的地方。我不知道，你为什么会出现在这这里，但是，你该走了，不然它过一会就会出现，它会把你带走的，Spock答应我，赶紧离开！”Amanda一个箭步向前抓住他的手，“答应我，你会活着！”  
“为什么？母亲……我…...”Spock刚想出声，突然，一股旋风袭来，将Amanda拉走。“母亲！”他高声叫喊着从睡梦中惊醒，前额布满细密的汗珠。他的母亲已然消逝，而他母亲在梦中最后用奇怪的语气给他念诵的诗句也仅仅剩下：“因你未遵守那深沉的誓言，别人便与我相恋，但每每，在我面对死神的时候……总会突然看见你的脸。”  
而那床头的时钟告诉他，离他到岗还有半个小时。  
“昨晚睡得怎么样？”当他踩点走进主控室的时候，Kirk正挑着笑嘻嘻的用他那略显轻佻的语气跟他打招呼，“希望你睡得的不错，因为我们还有十分钟就要进入海伯利安M6星域。  
”  
“我……”Spock回忆着昨晚的那个充满着荒诞又无法忽视的梦境，正想要开口跟他说让他注意截下来航线上可能出现的状况，但转念一想，又觉得单凭一个梦境断定什么不仅不符合逻辑而且还显得十分可笑。Spock选择了一个他母亲从称之为符合逻辑又能安慰旁人的说法，“嗯，昨晚……算睡得不错……”如果忽略掉那个梦的话，他在心里默默说着。“听着，James……我……”他正思虑着怎么开口跟他说起昨晚那个荒诞又让他无比在意的梦境的时候，Scott走了进来，“Jim,所有准备都就绪了，不过在进入边界前为了安全起见还是需要再测试一遍。”  
Jim打了个响指，“好的，知道了。我们就这么办。”说罢他转过头对着Spock，“Spock亲爱的，你刚才想跟我说什么？”他见Spock没有回应，不禁又多喊了几声。  
“你该走了，不然它过一会就会出现，它会把你带走的，Spock答应我，赶紧离开！答应我，你会活着！”沉浸在回想里的Spock半回过神，低语呢喃，“因你未遵守那深沉的誓言，辨认便与我自相恋，但每每，在我面对死神的时候……”他有些丧气的拍了下身旁的工作台，“……不，这不可能！……这根本不符合逻辑！”  
“你说什么？”Jim前倾着身子，抬起手放在左耳边上，“难道您就不能大声一点吗？大副？”他也许是想起了昨夜Spock的调侃，故意用好似喝醉了酒的声调在说话。  
“哦，不，我是说昨晚我……我身体有些不适，申请为期一天的休假，舰长。不过，请放心，关于目的地附近边界空域的工作报告我已经上传到了系统，而且，最迟在抵达前我就会返回岗位。”Spock一边说一遍抓起工作台上的平板就抄传送门方向走，丝毫没有请求他同意的意思。“Bones，我想我应该需要一个全面的身体检查，尤其是，精神层面……”  
“他……还好吗？”Jim看着就快走到传送口的Spock跟紧跟着他的Bones“不就是一个……樱桃酒口味的蛋糕吗？”  
“他看起来很不妙，你最好祈祷我们到达海伯利安M6的边界前能有一个完全健康的大副，舰长。”Bones在离开主控制室前晃着手上的控制板担忧的说道，而紧跟着离开Uhura也不咸不淡的接了句，“附议，舰长。”  
to be continued


	2. The Hyperion

“我想，我应该还需要再抽一管血？医生。”Spock把卷起来的袖子刚放下去一半却忽然发现台子上的试管数目不对。  
Bones收拾着有些凌乱的台子，“有什么不对的，该做的检查都做过了，抽个血不过就是为了省了你过几天的联邦例行体检，说得好像你过几天能有空体检似得。”他打着哈欠有点不太开心的抱怨着，“我说，虽然Jim是比较爱演，可是你也没必要这样吧？不就是一个蛋糕吗？打不了你让Uhura或者sulu给你做一个假装一下？他毕竟是人类嘛……”  
“不，我昨晚梦见了我母亲。我从小就不怎么做梦，但是一旦做梦就会发生一些什么事情……小的时候就是这样，虽然父亲他们没有跟我具体的说过但是我知道，跟我的梦是有关系的。”Spock一脸严肃，“昨晚我梦见我母亲，她跟我说，如果我不赶紧离开，它就要来了， 它会将我带走……”他紧闭着的双唇抿成一条线，“我只是在想，海伯利安M6到底发生了事情？为什么接收到的信息要么不完整要么无法翻译？到底是谁想让我们到哪里又想让我们找到些什么？”  
“我想你应该需要来一针！问题太多了也许就是你现在的问题所在，信息翻译不了有很多原因我想这不需要我来跟你解释，虽然你会很多种语言，但是恕我直言，这是翻译官的活计。好吧，就算你说的这些都是真的，那你刚才在主控室的时候为什么没有说出来呢？”Bones拿着镇静剂站在他身侧，没等他张口直接替他说出了答案，“因为你觉得这个根本不符合逻辑！这也许有过某种先例但是这并不足以当做某种事物必然出现的证据。得了，之前为了赶在到达前完工你已经超时工作，就算你昨晚有休息过也是远远不够的。所以，你现在需要睡一觉。记住，我是一个医生。而医生就该做医生必须做的事情。”话声刚落便一针扎下。  
瓦肯。  
因为早期的不断开采矿藏，瓦肯现在早已就没留下多少野生的植被，能看见的山体基本上都处于半裸露状态。及时偶尔在山谷低地里也很难找到高大的乔木，当然城市里的绿化还是比较令人满意当然，大部分都是从别的星球移植而来的物种。  
“他沿着沙滩的边沿赤足而行，   
待双足迷失便停下脚步，   
然后睡在那里。在浸润的地面上   
他苍老的右手摊着，无力，倦怠，呆滞，   
无权；他没有焦点的眼睛闭上了；   
当他低垂的头颅仿佛聆听大地之音时，   
他古老的母亲，终于获得了些许的安适。  
没有一种力量能将他从此处唤醒；   
除了此刻走来之人……”  
他穿过熟悉的门廊，来到一扇木门前，上面有他幼年时用利器留下的划痕，而熟悉的薰衣草香不断从门缝里钻出。门后那个温柔的女声，似乎在为谁念诵着诗文。Spock推开那扇半掩这的门，“母亲……”  
“Spock。”年轻时期Amanda穿着瓦肯人的长袍，手里拿着的正是Sarek给他邮来的诗集。“我不是跟你说过了，你不能到这里来吗？它不知道什么时候就会出现！”Amanda抚摸着长袍下圆滚滚的肚子，“它会带走你的……不要单独跟碰上。嗯，你还是赶紧离开最好……”  
Spock一脸迷惑的眨了眨眼，“可是母亲，我总得知道它是谁才能知道怎么避开他，或者是什么东西？”  
一阵狂风吹过，许多薰衣草的花瓣被带到空中，一个巨大的暗红色天体出现在原本平静，渐暗的天空。“它要来了，Spock!走！”Amanda慌忙把他推向方才的入口，临走前她抓起他的双手放到自己那凸起的肚子上，“没有一种力量能将他从此处唤醒，除了此刻走来之人…..看见了吗？”她抵在Spock胸前的手猛然用力把他推出去，“海伯利安被烈焰包围，光辉灿烂……”  
一个猛烈的撞击把在睡梦中的Spock惊醒，警报声跟脚步声不断的从通道传来。“怎么回事？”他从病床上起身，拉着一个正在收拾东西的医护官，“算了，我还是自己去主控室看吧。”  
“刚进入边界没多久就撞上了个小石头，真是不走运。”Scott在通讯器那头跟他抱怨，“还好没有撞到什么不该撞的地方。你还好吗？听Bones说你突然要求他做了全面的检查？”、  
“不用在意，只是最近可能精神压力有点大，所以不符合逻辑的事情跟想法就多了点而已。”  
*** ***   
“怎么回事？到达边界后没有预先扫描吗？”Spock手持控制平板步入主控室，“我记得说过已经把所有前期资料上传了的？亲爱的樱桃酒蛋糕先生？”  
Jim换了个坐姿，“这个跟我可没有什么关系，我可是已经做过了对比的……这点苏鲁可以作证！”他朝一脸迷茫的舵手挤眉弄眼疯狂暗示。  
“现在说着没有什么太大的意义，不过我想你们应该看一下这个。”Uhura将处理过的信息在主屏幕上播放出来，虽然经过几遍处理但是，画面与音频依旧断断续续不甚连贯：“我们遭到了袭击……它们突然出现在我们航道前面，速度太快了根本来不及反应……它带走了很多人，物资……我们只能挤在穿梭机里逃命……”视频里那个克林贡女军士长看起来不像是在说话，那艘穿梭机里的确挤了不少人，而且不仅仅是克林贡人还有德尔塔人，凯缇安人……“我们现在怎么办？舰长？”Uhura看向krik，“如果上面只有克林贡人我们大可以置之不理，虽然现在处于半停火状态，可是谁知道什么时候又莫名其妙的打起来…...可是如果我们不管上面的那些人，估计星盟那边可就不那么好对付了。”她意有所指的看了下的屏幕一角。“而且最重要的是，从我接收这个信号开始就一直有干扰，干扰源暂时未找到，看样子像是附近有一颗小卫星之类的什么东西炸了。”  
Kirk揉着发涨的太阳穴，“你们怎么看？嗯，原本上头也只是让我们来这边看看是什么情况……就算那个克林贡人说的不是假话，那也没有能到让一个甚至是一群克林贡人登舰的程度。”  
“这点我同意，而且就算上面有德尔塔人跟凯缇安人也不能标明什么，万一他们跟克林贡是一伙的呢？”Scott两手一摊，“拜托兄弟，都别这么看着我，这年头两头吃的事情一抓一大把，克林贡人又不止跟我们打。而且就算你想让他们登舰，请问现在你们谁找到了的他们的确切坐标？”  
“我之前上传的资料上差不多确定了信号区域，而且我也跟联邦发过来信号资料做了比对，确定这是同一个信号源。包括该区域里大致的航道情况也都有说明……至于小行星爆炸什么的应该不可能，因为原本这里有一个小型的行星系统，但是，因为过度开采早就爆了十几年了。”Spock语气里透着一丝无可奈何，“这是我们之前收到的信号，这个是联邦发来的资料，以及这个，就是刚才被你解读出来的信息发射点的情况。”他把三个信号的都摆了出来，“对比一下，这就是同一个东西。我比较在意的是，早在之前我监控的时候曾经有一个陌生的信号短暂的出现。我没能确定它的来源也没有解读出里面的东西，这个信号前后一共出现过三次。”  
Kirk手指敲打着控制椅的扶手边，“Uhura跟sulu你们看着一下这里。”Jim起身三步作两步的走到Spock身旁一把抓住他的手就往外拉人，“大副，如果你不介意的话跟我来一趟，我有话问你？”  
舰长休息室  
“你没有什么话要跟我说嘛？”刚进门Spock就被Jim以双臂为界圈在一角，Spock整个后背都贴在门板上。  
Spock垂眼看着他，“我，关于海伯利安M6星域的情况，我之前在瓦肯的时候就了解过……原本，那片区域…...”  
“我指的不是这个！”Kirk稍显激动的扯着对方的制服外衣，整张脸更加贴近Spock，“你让Bones给你做过测试这件事你打算什么时候才告诉我？到底发生了什么？难道是那件事？”Jim抓着他衣服的手力度又加了一分。  
Spock依旧垂着眼，两刷的一下红了，从嘴里艰难的吐出两个字，“不是。”  
“那是什么？告诉我，Spock……”Kirk靠近Spock耳旁，“为什么你对海伯利安M6那么感兴趣？或者这个地方跟你有什么联系？自从快靠近边界开始，你就不太对劲。”  
Spock用力一拉反将Jim囚禁在自己的两臂之间，低下头靠近他的嘴唇，故意先闻了闻气味，“看来我们的舰长果然是非常的喜欢樱桃酒……”  
“你……你想干嘛？”Kirk不自然的把脸转向一边，“我在问你事情，我跟你说，你休想转移话题！”  
“我这不是在回答你的问题嘛？”Spock又贴近了几分，“上次你问我，纪念日的时候想吃什么…..我现在想好了，我要吃……”他最后的话语消失在彼此的唇齿间。  
To be continued


	3. Friend or Enemy

“嗨，哥们儿。你等等……”Scott在餐厅截住还没有把餐盘装满的Spock，“我不知道你们昨天是怎么谈的，但是，要继续深入甚至进入到信息源附近？你老实告诉我，JimKirk是不是疯了？就算他疯了你怎么能任由他乱来？”  
Spock从他手里夺回本应属于自己的汉堡，“我们什么也没有谈，要继续航行这件事我不知道，不过这决定也没什么错，本来，联邦的意思就是搞清楚那个地方到底发生了什么。在这种情况下除了继续接近信息源你还能想到什么别的办法？”  
“虽然，这么说也对。”Scott砸吧砸吧嘴，“不过，自从海伯利安炸了之后，那个地方就一片狼藉，而且谁知道它的恒星那么不稳定说完蛋就完蛋。万一，我是说万一，那些玩意往那边扔个裂解炮……啊，不能想啊不能想。”  
Spock就这么静静的吃着自己的工作餐，看着对面的人挠头抓耳，“第一，那里本来就是航道，的确会有星盟的物资船来往。第二，就算目前看来信息源无限接近主星，那么之前被袭击的物资舰是怎么到哪里的？哪里的引力似乎不是一般的大，所以，你难道对它的推进系统不感兴趣？”  
“打住！打住！我对我的小命更感兴趣。”他吸了一大口冷饮，“当然，你们到时候要是能想办法搞到他们的资料，请务必给我第一手资料。”他笑嘻嘻的拍了下Spock的肩膀就逃一样跑向Bones。  
Kirk吞下最后一块苹果干，“全员准备，马上就要到既定点了，到达既定点之后，先尝试连接通话……然后再做决定。”“好的。”所有人刚在自己位置前就绪，主屏上便自动弹出一条通讯申请，Uhura投来询问的目光，“通过。”  
“这里是佩拉少尉，隶属克林贡及其殖民点物资运输舰队。舰队在途径海伯利安最密集的小行星区时遭遇袭击，请求登舰。”  
“这里是企业号舰长JamesKirk，你说你们遭到了攻击？那么是谁攻击的你们？对方的为什么攻击你们？”Kirk注意到她的目光多次的略过Spock似乎对他感到恐惧，但目光里又含有些疑虑。  
“我不知道是谁攻击了我们，经过的时候只是突然看见前方有个暗色的行星。但，总所周知，海伯利安早就炸了，所以我们以为看见的是毁灭前的残留影像，所以并不打算过多的关注。只是，在快要驶离前，突然所有的设备突然失灵，强光一闪，我们的舰队就只剩下几艘小的物资船，跟一艘移民船。你可以看见，现在船上的几乎都是移民。”  
Kirk朝Spock那边望了望，“准许登舰，但是，你们必须上缴所有的武器。并且向我们描述清楚当时的情况，条件允许的情况下，你必须全程陪同我们登上你们原来的物资舰，并且配合一切调查工作。就这样。”他打了个响指，“登陆口的人全部警戒，Uhura，Bones，我们去迎接一下新成员。”  
登陆口  
“我们应该把他们安排到什么地方？医疗仓？监禁室？”Bones没忍住测过头去跟Scott小声叨叨，“为什么我们总是碰上这种事情？”  
Scott用眼的余光扫一眼面无表情的Spock，“别问我，我怎么知道？接到命令的时候我还指望能碰上什么废弃的舰艇，你知道的，克林贡人在这方面可是没少花心思。类似……跟罗慕伦合作或者通过争战夺取什么的。啧啧……”  
“我有听说克林贡为了优化还用自己人做实验，嗯，通过某种技术强行推进克林贡本族人进化或者是改造。他们相信这样能造出更强大的军队？简直疯了！”他停了两秒后又接着说道，“但是，不得不说我对这种技术非常感兴趣，如果，他们的方向是对的……那么这将是一次飞跃。”看见有人走出穿梭机Bones霎时闭嘴，把枪指向走下来的那群自称是收到袭击的人身上，“我到底为什么要天天做这样的事情？我可是一个医生。”  
周围负责警戒的人员正在逐个的检查及接收登舰人员的物品，“JamesKirk。”Kirk朝佩拉颔首示意，“这是我们的大副，Spock先生。你介意我问一句，你身边的那个小姑娘为什么拿那种眼神盯着我们的大副看吗？虽然瓦肯人都一副冰山脸但他又不是什么吃人的妖怪。”  
“他就是！”被点名的那个小姑娘反驳完他又躲到了佩拉的身后，只露出半个脑袋在那偷偷的看向Spock。  
佩拉用克林贡人的礼仪朝Kirk回礼，“她大约是对你们大副的长相有些不习惯，也有可能有什么误会。请不必担心。”说话的时候，她亦下意识的摸了摸原本配枪的位置。“有什么疑问我回头详细向您说明。”  
**** ****  
“Spock你确定他这决定是对的？”Uhura从在实验室门口跟着他一路，“让他们登舰没问题，但是至少也要观察几天吧？就这么决定让他们跟着我们一起走？或者安排他们搭乘别的船走人，星盟又不是没有移民舰，前面不远就是天津四的卫星城。而且你不觉得那个佩拉和那个小姑娘登舰的时候表情很诡异吗？”  
Spock手指不停地在平板电脑上敲打着，“我知道你是担心，但是你这样会让我觉得你跟Krik一样吃多了樱桃酒蛋糕。他们的反应奇怪吗？的确很奇怪，就好像他们之前就见过我，而且印象非常的糟糕。”  
“Kirk要带着他们一起去那艘还剩下一半的移民船上看看，在还没搞清楚他们是敌是友的情况下就要带着一起行动简直是疯了！”  
“Uhura，据我对星盟法律的了解，似乎没有哪一条法律能够支持在非战争情况下有没有明显证据证明他们带有某种军事目的的情况下对请求支援的人员进行监禁。”他摇着手上的设备，“我还有事情要做。”  
会议室  
“我的确遭到了不明份子的袭击，在袭击前一分十几秒前方领航的舰船尚能抵挡。故而再联络未断前，能够得知的是，对方使用的武器是罗慕伦人与星盟早期的合作项目的副产品。但是这种产品可以通过任何地下渠道购买而且当时的产量较高所以并不能说明什么。”佩拉站在长桌末尾摸着那个她带来的小姑娘的头，“这个孩子之所以有这个反应是因为通讯联络中断前前方舰船向我们发出的警告，那个图像上的人跟你们的大副非常像……但是又不一样。我也说不出是哪里不一样。”她迟疑片刻，“登船前我们按要求上缴了所有武器，我想这应该能够证明我们的并不想要敌对。”  
Kirk点点头，“你说那个人跟Spock长的很像，你们有什么证据吗？光凭长相，那么恕我直言，瓦肯人都那副样子，而且，你们克林贡不是一直致力于通过外部干预的手段实现种族进化吗？”  
“给你。”佩拉把一个芯片放到kirk面前，“这个是我所在舰队的登舰指令，也就是说如果没有这个东西，就算你上去了也拿不到舰上的剩余资料，但是我不清楚舰船的控制系统是否还能够正常运行。”她昂着头，“我希望这能够体现我们的诚意。是敌是友，相信这是我们登舰前到现在贵方所有人都想问的一个问题。我想说的是，我们对贵方也存在同样的疑虑。而且，贵舰大副真的没有兄弟吗？作为舰长也未必就了解下属的全部情况不是吗？哦，对了，当时我们接收到的画面除了那个长的跟贵舰大副很像的人之外，还有一个女人，是个人类。”  
对于她的话，Kirk并没有回应，只是让她带着她带来的人回他们应该呆的休息室。  
她方才所说的话是真的吗？或者说，她说的话里到底几分真又几分假？Kirk双手抵在桌子边缘，他并不是怀疑Spock，但是这段时间来Spock看起来的确是有事情在瞒着他。先是到医务室让Bones给他做了最全面的体检，然后又对海伯利安迷之执着，M6到底发生了什么或者是有什么能让他如此着迷？他暗自叹气，或许，这只能指望着那艘仅剩一半的物资船来解答。但是他真的能够指望那艘破船吗？是敌是友？嗯，这的确是一个好问题。  
“Spock！”Jim喊这他的名字冲进他的实验室，“Spock！”Jim抓住他的手臂强迫他面向着自己，然后两手抓住他抵在实验台边缘的双手，“我事情想问你。”他身体前倾靠近对方，看着Spock那张脸一时间又不知道怎么开口“嗯……”  
Spock不解的挑着眉，“你不是有事情要问我？Jim？”  
“嗯……Spock你有没有兄弟？亲生的那种？”Jim憋了好一会，终于把话问出口。  
Spock虽然不解而且对于实验被打断非常的不爽，依旧如实回答，“据我说知，没有。这一点相信我的个人资料上写的很清楚，我是瓦肯唯一的一个混血儿。如果你想问的是，我父亲还有没有别的儿子那么你应该亲自去问。再说了你现在不应该在主控室吗？难道说今天你又是什么酒的蛋糕吃多了？”  
“你就不能翻过这页吗？”  
“也不是不能，不过，近期估计就是……比较难了。”  
To be continued


	4. The Another Spock And Klingon Experiment

克林贡与罗慕伦联合试验场  
这是一个隐秘在海伯利安主星与暗星的磁场相对稳定的区域的卫星城，把试验场设立于此不仅有利于隐藏也便于物资的运输或者说是劫掠。毕竟，无论在战时还是现在，这里都是一个不错的航道。再加上双星系统强大的引力，应该也不会有什么人这么不要命的哪里都要逛一逛。而且就算如此，这个混在一堆海伯利安碎片里又裹在岩石层下的试验场也是最不起眼的那个。  
此刻，这个隐秘的地方正不间断的进行着克林贡人提出的生物体改造。特定的试验区域内摆着，试验台，仪器，部分基础药品以及各种实验检测设备。而看护，实在不好意思，这东西只对成功的试验品开放。  
两张试验台之间扔了几具死尸，每一具尸体皆是面目狰狞，毫无疑问，在克林贡与罗慕伦并没有安乐死这个概念。这些尸体有的被取走了眼球，有的被开膛掏走了内脏，还有的被破开了头颅。比如，现在正在试验台边缘不远的这一具还不能被称之为尸体的试验品，额前部分的头骨被切开，露出了里面的神经组织，嗯，显然被切割过的。不知道哪里不对，他就这么被扔在了这里，嘴里依旧在大口的喘气，可是，很遗憾，估计他活不过一小时。而此刻，试验台上正进行的新一轮的实验，被绑在台子上的阿尔达纳人在没有任何麻醉的情况下被锯开了头骨。进行实验的人完全不在意试验品的血已经喷到他的脸上，更不理会他的惨叫，反而经验老到让人的钳制住他头部的位移以方便他进行下一步的切割或者是移植。  
试验场的另一头摆满了培养皿，初步成功的试验品将被放入这些培养皿中，这些培养皿里装满了各种不同的调配好的药剂与被改造过的试验品。  
“我不明白既然已经有了一个成功的产品，为什么你这里还留着那么多相同的试验品。”Zabulon看着这几个改造的跟Spock几近一模一样的试验品，“哦，Harrer，我亲爱的兄弟，你居然连她都有？你是怎么拿到她的DNA的？” Zabulon指着那个躺在培养皿里的Amanda2号，不无崇拜的看着他。  
“罗慕伦人与瓦肯人原本就是一个族群……既然是一个族群，那么……你知道的，总会有那么点地下交易的存在。”那个罗慕伦人骄傲的说着，“虽然我不指望‘他’可以骗过星盟，不过，就算是再怎么冷静的瓦肯人眼睁睁的看着自己的至亲死去……这种伤痛亦是不可磨灭的！”  
Zabulon赞同的点点头，“在克林贡，我们永远不会忘记死去的战士，我们一定会为他报仇，直至杀尽敌方的最后一人。不过可惜了那个T'Kuvma家的蠢货，居然给项目投了反对票！”  
Zabulon向他招招手，“我给你展示一下这次的战利品，这次的行动非常的成功。”他把Harrer领到下面一层的监禁区，指着那些囚禁在一起的来自不同星球的移民，“这些是途径附近航道的移民，虽然最好的技术必须用在最忠诚的克林贡子民身上，但他们可以为了我们做出不少贡献。”  
“罗慕伦人非常感谢克林贡帝国的改造想法与技术，相信此番技术融合之后彼此都能达到目的。”Harrer负手站在台阶上看着那些因恐惧而团缩在一起的人，试验台上那人的惨叫不断的从上面的门后传来。“听说，星盟的人好像派人来了，你这次的动作是不是有点大。虽然克林贡为首的那几个虽然否认了此事，可是估计也不会拖太久那边就能查出来。”  
“不需要担心，人是从我这里派出去的没有错，幻想也是我放出去的这更没有错。但是，”Zabulon话锋一转，“人可是他们选出来给我们改造的，就像我方才说的，最优秀的技术必定只会用在最忠诚的克林贡子民身上！为了克林贡帝国的利益，你要相信那群人再怎么愚蠢也不会有什么出格的行动。”  
“你会把二号放出去吗？”返回的途中Zabulon又看了一眼培养皿里的Amanda2号。  
Harrer拍着Zabulon的肩膀，“我亲爱的克林贡兄弟，虽然这个项目是罗慕伦与克林贡联手合作的，但是，我想暂时还是不要让星盟或者瓦肯人知道罗慕伦参与其中比较好。现在，跟瓦肯的关系比较微妙，万一突然打破了平衡……后果会很糟糕。还有就是，Amanda在某个方面的测试结果不是非常的理想。”  
“好吧，那么就按你的意思办。我们先把他们引到东北边去，那边原来有一个废弃不用的试验场。我们把一些试验品跟俘虏搬到那边，应该可以把这件事糊弄过去。”Zabulon看了一下那个刚刚死亡的试验品，一脚把他踢到另一旁。“这里什么都好，就是机动性差了点，等到推进器改造完毕，那时候就可以不用担心转移的问题了。”  
“隐形技术改造的不错吧？我希望你可千万不要浪费了我带来的成果。俘虏就算了，不好控制，直接把垃圾扔过去给他们造点景，如果方便的话扔点炮灰效果更佳。”  
“隐形术的改进完全不是什么问题，原本带来的时候就是个相对成熟的东西。我更担心的是推进剂，移动一个卫星城还是比不上战舰那么方便。”  
“那么，我等你的好消息。”  
罗慕伦战舰  
“阁下，我不明白您为什么要与克林贡人合作。如果是为了生化人，那么在任何一个罗慕伦的卫星城都可以做，现在，我们不但把最新的隐形技术交给了他们，也许还要帮他们改造推进技术。可是，我们得到了什么呢?”Harrer的副官对此十分疑惑，“想要寻求合一并不只有与克林贡帝国合作这一条路。”  
“你是在指责我忘记了那些被统治的岁月吗？不，我并没有忘记。但是，在现行条件下，这是最好的一条路。它既可以将我们领到合一的道路上也能将克林贡引向灭亡。”Harrer比了个禁声的手势，“记得，第一，确保企业号的人查不出太深入的东西，第二，让那个Spock在他们面前晃一圈，确保让JamesKrik看见，至于Amanda2号……还是给他来一段幻像吧。让儿子见见母亲是个不错的选择。”  
“没问题阁下。”副官导出刚收到的信息，“指挥部让您返回后第一时间到总部开会，看来瓦肯那边的人有回应。”  
*** ***  
海伯利安M6星域东北部，废弃的卫星城  
“这里没人，你确定这定位没问题？”Bones举着相位枪绕着那个实验区一圈之后摁下头盔上的通讯键，“这里除了废弃的实验器材，实验检测仪跟一堆不知道被掏空了多少年的尸体什么也没有！我是一个医生！这艘舰船上到底有没有人明白医生是什么职业？”  
“我这边也没有看到有人活动的痕迹，这些机器都是十几年前的，根本看不出能支撑精密实验的样子。你们在他们那个被轰掉一半的物资船上下载的东西确定是真实的？我怎么觉得怎么看这都像是一个坑？你应该把那个克林贡女人连同她带来的人一起监禁！”Scott表示支持Bones 的看法。  
Kirk好像看见什么东西在旁边闪过，“Spock你看见了吗？三点钟方向闪过的那个影子……我们过去看看？”  
“Spcok？”Jim突然看见Spock的身影在的眼前一闪而过，“Spock你要去哪？”他朝着他一闪而去的方向跑着跟上去，“Spock!”  
Spock从他身后抓住他的左肩，“我在这里！你到底要去哪？”  
“我才想要问你，你刚才不是往那边去了吗？为什么你突然出现在我背后？”Jim被吓了一跳，指着刚才Spock一闪而去的那个方向。”  
Spock皱着眉毛，“你在说什么梦话，我明明一直跟在你身后。”  
“Spcok，儿子，我在这里。”突然前方传来一个女声，“Spock，到这里来。”Amanda突然出现在那个光线昏暗的门口。  
Kirk紧张的抓住身后半步远的Spcok，“Sssspock，你……你母亲？不……不是吧？有……有鬼！”吓得他苏格兰口音都出来。  
“第一，亡魂不会出现在她的非死亡地点，如果她真的是我母亲的亡魂，那么她必然只会出现在瓦肯….第二，就算有文献表明亡魂也许会出现在自己生前留恋的地方，那么，我母亲的亡魂也必然只会出现在地球上而不会是在这个她根本不曾到访的地方。”Spock冷静的陈述着事实，“第三，虽然根据能量守恒定律，人死后也许不会完全的消失会以某种能量体的形式继续存在，我也不相信这个世界上会有鬼魂这种东西存在。所以，综上所述，这大约是对方跟我们玩的障眼法。”  
“你是说全息影像？”稍微回过神的Kirk自言自语，“但是不应该啊！刚才我看见你的身影一闪而过的时候的确不仅看见了影像听见了声音还感觉到了震动。”他不解的看向Spock，“什么时候全息影像还能有震动波了？”  
“那就是这里到刚才为止，还有人。”spock十分镇定的说着。  
Kirk因为怕鬼而紧抓着Spock的手腕，“就剩那边还没有去过，我们去看看然后返航。”  
To be continued


	5. The Vision And Memories From Amanda

“没有一种力量能将他从此处唤醒；除了此刻走来之人……”Spock在睡梦中似乎听见有人在他耳边不停地念诵着同一段诗文，起先，他尚能靠着高强度工作带来的劳累去抵抗这耳边的碎碎念，但是，在闭着眼在床上来回翻滚几次之后，他再也忍无可忍的睁开双眼打算起身收拾喜欢在他沉睡时恶作剧的James。  
他侧身用手肘撑着床沿坐起来，“Jim，我说……”忽然间，身下的床板变成了一张稍微动作大一点就会吱呀作响的老旧木床，左前方的桌子上点着一盏地球上才有的煤油灯，而这种灯具似乎不知道被废弃了多久，就算是现在在地球上也只能在博物馆亦或是年代体验馆里才能找到。  
“Spock，你醒了。”穿着二十世纪40年代的牛仔服饰的Amanda推开门，倚在门框边没有进来，“还没适应地球吗？东西都已经准备好了呢，去跟你的新伙伴打个招呼怎么样？”她指着窗外栅栏边上拴着着的矮脚马。  
这是，Spock看见把骑手服胡乱套在身上的11岁的自己从衣柜门后面慢慢挪出来，低头看着身上的衣物，似乎不太习惯。是梦境？Spock邹着眉头想了想，依旧没能狠下心掐自己一把。他侧过脸去观察者外面的景色，似乎，这里的时间走得，有点快。几分钟前外面还是早晨八九点左右的光线，现在便已到了正午时分。  
“看起来不错。”Amanda三步并两步的走到11岁的Spock面前帮他整理好身上的衣服，牵着他朝外走去。“给你留了一块牛排跟半份沙拉，好不容易说通了sarek。这几天我们好好在这玩玩，这家体验馆我上学的时候假日会拉上几个人一起来体验一把。”她看起来甚是怀念着以往的时光。  
哦，他想起来了，西部世界虚拟体验馆。升到学院之前的那个假期，原本母亲打算带着他回到地球上放松一下。只是，后来，因为罗慕伦忽然被克林贡入侵，重要技术被窃取等一系列事件，瓦肯议会将他与母亲列为不适宜星际旅行对象所以这趟行程事实上并没有最终成行。而这个体验馆，他也只是从母亲提供的游玩路线选择指南里了解一二。  
“是的，这是一个梦，这又不仅是一个梦，这是一个幻象，而这又不仅是一个幻象。我亲爱的spock，儿子。”当他意识到这是假的之后，场景从农场里的小木屋瞬间便变成了位于瓦肯的宅邸。  
Spock站在屋子的一角，仔细的观察着周围物品与摆放方式，“你是谁？办成我母亲的模样有什么目的？”  
“如你所见……我是你的母亲，Spock。”场景变化之后的Amanda依旧保持在她二十七八岁的样子，只是身上的服饰变成了瓦肯传统的袍子，“你对这点有什么疑问吗？”她抬手拉下一直罩在头上的斗篷帽。  
她往前走一步Spock就下意识的往后退半步，“不，我的母亲在瓦肯覆灭的那天已经死了。”他警惕的看着前面的人，“你看起来不只是幻象那么简单，你有什么目的？”  
“我Amanda的儿子果然非常的聪明……”那个长的与Amanda一模一样的女人笑着把他带到宅邸后面的花园里，花园里的景色与他之前梦里的那些景色并无二致。  
漫天星辰下，薰衣草的花瓣被大风从地上吹起带到空中，空气里夹杂着花与青草的味道，暗色的天体又突然凌空。“我的确不是原本的Amanda，但在另一个意义上来说，我也是Amanda。”  
“不过，我是真的也好是假的又有什么关系呢？”Amanda走上前，抚摸着Spock的脸，“我有目的也好，没有目的也罢这又有什么紧要的呢？这个宇宙的真理就是无常，没有所谓的完全的罪恶或完全的争议存在。”她看着Spock双眼，“我为你感到骄傲Spock。”  
Spock看着径直走到月桂树下的Amanda，“我不明白……如果你只是幻象那么是什么支撑你出现在我面前？如果你不只幻象，那么……”  
“Spock，这是一个幻象是一个梦境，却又不仅限于此，而支持它存在的原因多种多样。我不是Amanda但是某种意义上我又是Amanda，而到目前为止支持我存在的是存放在某个地方的我的实体。”她摘下一枝月桂树枝，“但是让我们相遇的是在你记忆深处的对母亲怀念与记忆。哦，也许还包含着Amanda对你的爱，我也不是很了解。”Amanda用手上的月桂树枝编织着花环，“但我被创造出来的目的与我本身带有的意识是互相冲突的，所以我才一直被……关在某个地方。如果你想要怎么理解的话，也是可以的。”  
Spock低头看着她手上的花环，“被创造……你的意思是克林贡生化人改造术？这不符合逻辑，据了解，克林贡的生化人改造仅限于外科手术式的改造。而且因为神经元排异等原因会造成生化人认知混乱，而你……”  
“被创造出来的人如果测试结果不理想，那么便被评定为不可控者。但是，现在看来，他们并不知道的是，放出来的幻象也是如此。无论什么时候，母亲对还在的爱都是不会消失的，只要她的一部分还存在在那里，或许这就最深沉的誓言。”Amanda将编好的花环戴到Spock头上，“真是不希望你消失……我希望他能够把你带回来……”她为Spock扫掉飘落在他肩上的花瓣，周围的景色慢慢的变淡，“看来时间要到了，走吧，Spock，不要被发现。”Amanda看着自己逐渐透明的手，“Spock，记住！虽然智者临终时知道黑暗合理；因为他们的话没有迸发出闪电，他们；也并不温柔的走进那个良夜；不要温和的走入那个良夜；该怒斥，怒斥那光明的消逝。”  
*** ***  
Spock被扔出幻象后发现他还是身处于自己休息仓中，舷窗外一片漆黑。他靠在床头的软板上，回想着换幻象里那个Amanda说的话，以及真实性与可能性。自从在离海伯利安M6还有一段距离的时候他就开始不停的做着与母亲有关的梦，现在想想这里面也许有一些并不是梦境而是幻象。  
那么如果她说的是真的，她一个被克林贡改造过的生化人为什么会跟他有这种联系？她又为什么要叛变？克林贡改造的生化人向来都是为作战做准备的，而且并不会彻底的改变被塑造者的外貌。如果她真的是被造物，那么，克林贡人真实的目的是什么？  
企业号医务室  
“在太空中遭遇幻象的可能性有很多种，并不一定是病理性的。”Bones收起医用手电，“当然如果你要说认为操控的话，目前并没有谁有这种技术。如果他们有这种技术，那么基本上都可以不战而胜，所以能放出来的并可控的只能是全息。”Bones在他的病历上写着记录，“吃点助眠剂也许对你恢复会有用。”  
Spock看着他犹豫了几秒，“我想咨询一个有关于生化人改造的事情……总所周知，克林贡从战争开始前就一直在进行着所谓的促进克林贡人种进化的生化人改造研究。但是，之前一直都是处于神经元与骨骼强化这两种改造。你觉得，他们有没有可能有一种技术，能把一个人从外表到内里完完全全的变成另外一个人……包括性别！”  
“嗯……这是一个很有意思的问题。”Bones打开了他研究用的电脑，调出两份资料，“这个是我所能收集到的有关于克林贡人生化人改造项目的资料，你看，这里的内容包括有，骨骼强化，痛感神经无限弱化，语言区改造……等等。但是你所说的从外表到性别，我想从他们的方向来说没有这一方面，而且仅是手术改造的话跟变性手术没区别。”他放大另一份资料，“但是你看这一个，这个就能够做到。但是，基因编辑与克隆人在哪里都是违法且不可控的。之前那个基因编辑的婴儿吗？线粒体的变异而造成的各种后果。就算他们能够克服线粒体变异的问题，也不一定能够活到成年，基因编辑的不可控性远大于克隆人。”  
“那么如果是克隆人呢？这个存活率似乎并不是一个问题，你觉得人类的克隆人是否有能够跟本体情感共融的可能性？”  
“如果是双胞胎我或许会支持你这种看法，克隆人仅仅在遗传物质上与本体无异，当然如果她从小被教导模仿成本体的样子……那么也不是完全没用可能。不是，哥们儿，你到底怎么了？难道你想要进行非法实验？”  
“并没有，我既没有那种兴趣也没有被教导过故意违法。我只是在想那个废弃了的卫星城里到底是什么实验，毕竟那几具被掏空了的尸体死亡时间并不长，换而言之，它们非常的新鲜。所以我对他们所进行的实验很感兴趣罢了。”  
“鉴于你这段时间以来的异常，所以你想知道是否与之相关？”Bones说出自己的推断，“能够远距离的影响生物神经反应的只有射线，哥们。总之，你还是按时按量的把这些吃了吧。”Bones把一小篮子助眠剂放在Spock面前，意有所指的问，“你这种情况跟他提过吗？”  
Spock抿着嘴，在心里考虑着是否真的有亡魂再现这种可能性存在，不然就是他疯了，“我想暂时没有这种必要。”  
克林贡与罗慕伦连核试验场  
试验品培养皿试验区不断的闪着红灯，一群穿着生化防护服的实验员站在Amanda2号面前做着记录，“试验品77907号代号Amanda2号脑波干扰与控制第11097次试验于后半程控制过程中与试验品短暂失去联系，此次试验失败。”  
To be continued


	6. The Story About Hyperion’s Fall

公元2239年，海伯利安行星覆灭前五年。  
此时的海伯利安虽然依旧拥有者许多居民，但是事实上海伯利安的环境已经不太适合居住。矿物的过度开采，将原生植被破坏殆尽，而从外星球移植而来的植被不仅量少而且成活率堪忧。  
化装成商人的几个克林贡人借着夜色的掩护悄悄的进入了海伯利安首府的中心城区，从几年前开始他们就看上了海伯利安的矿藏。其中的几种不仅是克林贡战舰推进剂的主要制作原料，这里还有他们生化人改造所需的最主要的蓝矿，虽然说这种特殊的物质他们在其他地方也曾找到过，可是因着开采技术与提纯技术的限制，他们只能暂时将目光锁定在这里。  
“Zabulon，我的兄弟。”Harrer举着酒杯走来，给他一个热情的拥抱，“我以为你会再晚一些到。”在Harrer的招呼下，店里的侍者陆续拿着食物向前，很快摆满了他们面前的桌子。  
“嗅到气味的猎犬从来不会慢慢悠悠。”Zabulon捏起一个浆果，“更何况我们盯着这里也有好几年了，如果你想跟我们谈的是矿藏的分享计划我想就不必了。克林贡人绝对不会放弃任何在海伯利安上挖出来的东西。”  
Harrer灌了一大口杯里的果酒，“我们对你们发现的蓝矿不感兴趣，我们……”他贴着Zabulon的耳朵，“我们听说T'Kuvma家那位给你们的项目投了个否定？嗯……罗慕伦人对你们将要启动的项目很感兴趣，鉴于某种原因，我们不好直接对这种项目开展研究所以……”  
“你们想要参加这个项目？”Zabulon赶忙摇手“不可能，这涉及到太多东西，这不是能够拿来交易的物品。”  
Harrer压下他摇个不停的手，让随行人员遣散周围的侍者。“先不要那么着急的拒绝，你先听我说，这个项目如果与罗慕伦合作你们绝对是利大于弊。第一，海伯利安的皇室并不相信Kor家的那群人并不感冒更提不上信任，而海伯利安人信任的T'Kuvma又否了你的项目。第二，幸运的是，罗慕伦人向来与海伯利安皇室有经贸往来而且，在议会也有能够运作的人。第三，你看看周围……”他指着窗外几近无人的街道，“在这么多世代的开采之后，能够让海伯利安人赖以生存的矿物还能有多少？又还能够开采多久？十年？二十年？不，相信照着这样的速度，不到这个数，他们就得玩完。”说着，他张开了五指。“所以，你说他们能够指望谁呢？”  
“罗慕伦？你们要接收他们的难民？可是，海伯利安也有不少卫星城镇，不一定会需要移民到别人的地盘。”  
Harrer承认事实般的连连点头，“的确，目前来说他们不是非常的需要。海伯利安一直奉行着不扩张政策，虽然他们把握着星际航道的要塞，可他们的卫星城没有一个超出过母星所在的星系……而你这个项目又需要一个范围相当可观又不会被发现的卫星城……”  
“确实，首领会议已经把这个项目否了，所以，我所做的一切无论出现什么不良后果皆不能与克林贡任议会产生联系，不过，你想要说什么？罗慕伦难道要给我们提供卫星城建立基地？”  
“虽然不是直接的，不过，也差不多。”他仔细的咀嚼着盘子里那些长相奇特的浆果，“真是可惜了这些浆果，估计以后都吃不到了。”  
“不是直接的？难不成罗慕伦要跟克林贡学夺掠？”Zabulon跟他随行人一齐笑了起来，“恐怕罗慕伦没有这方面的天赋。”  
Harrer没有否认对方的说法，不然当初也不会被他们侵略甚至统治，“如果说，我们能让海伯利安一分不差的炸了呢？”他摊开一卷手绘的星域图，“如果从它的这里下手，那么，在一小时内整个海伯利安就会全部炸裂成为碎片。而炸裂过程中所产生的冲击波能将近轨道开始的这一大片卫星城全部摧毁……到了这时候，就算海伯利安皇室与议会想要拒绝援助，他们有能力安置剩下的难民吗？”  
“然而海伯利安覆灭这后，正好空出了这一大片。”Harrer用手指在海伯利安恒星周围圈了一下，“双星系统的强大而又不太稳定的引力与磁暴能够阻止大部分想要绕到后面一探究竟的人。而如果你点头，罗慕伦可以向你们提供在此区域建造卫星城所需的核心技术，而且我们也会向你们提供最新型的隐形技术供你们必要时候更好的隐藏。”  
Zabulon对着这空降的馅饼一时间陷入了沉思，片刻之后才开口，“如果我们接受了你们的好意，那么你们想从我们这里得到什么？”  
“事实上，我们想要…….瓦肯！”Harrer不好意思的笑着，“跟你们开玩笑的，我想让你们帮我做几件事。难度虽然有点大，不过，我会想办法给你降低点难度的。”  
“所以？”  
“我们希望你们帮我们造出这两个人。”他从斗篷里掏出一张Amanda与Spopck的合影，“虽然我知道你们克林贡的生化人改造术暂时仅限于神经元及自身骨骼强度的改造，可就如我所言，我会想办法给你降低难度。所以，这单生意，你们接还是不接？”  
“你们需要先交出一个小型的城镇供我们使用，我看这里就很合适。！”Zabulon很不客气的在那张星域图上指了一个地点。  
“成交，一周后提交定金。”  
*** ***   
海伯利安聚居区人造度假海域  
原先海伯利安还没有开始大规模的开发矿藏的时候，有着很大优质的海湾，可惜现在只能待在人造的沙滩上怀念从前。  
Amanda穿着晾在衣橱里多年的比基尼，躺在阳伞下享受着片刻的闲暇，手边随意扔了一本不知是第几版的《琴声如诉》 ，“Spock，亲爱的，注意一点！”  
“我说，你是来玩的还是来睡觉的？”Margaret揉搓这自己湿漉漉的长发，“说要来玩的是你，躺在这里一动不动的也是你。自从你移居到了瓦肯，我们几个还没有好好聚过，你就这么躲在这里对得起我们的假期跟船票吗？”  
“抱歉，Margaret……我也想回地球来着，Spock假期太短了，Sarek也不放心。要不是这样我才不要来这里……”Amanda讨好的拍拍她的肩膀，拿出防晒油替她搽着后背。“这算什么海滨度假？我想念斐济了……”  
“请问二位需要喝的吗？”一个打扮的很奇怪的而声音更奇怪的女侍者端着几杯鸡尾酒恰巧走到他们位置。  
“Sarek,Sarek,Sarek……说真的，宝贝，自从Tom…哦，不！自从你去丹佛当那个什么鬼中学英文教师开始就变得让人越来越看不懂。”Margaret指着一边的野餐篮子，“一会我们把杯子还到哪边？”  
“哦，不需要，我们会有人过来取的。”东西放下后，女侍者朝角落里等候的人对了下暗号，顺便取走几根Amanda掉落在塑料布上的头发。“祝你们玩的愉快。”  
“我说你能不能拿出一点点当年在法学院的风范？”Margaret抓起杯子猛吸一口， “还是说以前的Amanda已经一去不复返了？！”  
Amanda搅着里面的冰渣，“并没有，只是，你知道的，Spock还小，我不能就这么扔下他自己跑回地球去。我做不到！”她看着在前面浅水区潜水的,“再等等吧，事务所的邀请应该没那么快过期。”  
“你就这么待在瓦肯？恕我直言，这样的身份，既无法接受地球提供的任何工作，瓦肯人也不会给你提供任何工作。星盟……就算是星盟你也得从地球提交申请书……这样有意义吗？Amanda？”  
“生活本身就是一场徒劳的斗争，无论是谁都必须在一堆杂乱在寻找自身的价值。”  
“好吧你赢了，不要给我上什么哲学课。姑奶奶来这里可是为了放松的！”  
*** ***  
公元2244年，海伯利安双星系统隐秘部  
“所有的调试已经结束，定位数据已经上传完毕，阁下。”几艘经过伪装的罗慕伦战舰定在指定区域等待进一步的指令。  
Harrer坐在战舰的指挥椅上，“克林贡人该处理的事情都处理完了没有？我可不想到时候罗慕伦卷入莫名其妙的风波不能自拔。”  
“自从上一次的实验失败之后，他们一直还没有主动联系。不过，据可靠消息，那个小子的实验数据十分理想，阁下。”  
“刚收到消息，被派遣到海伯利安地面的克林贡人已经把东西全部安装并且调试完毕。”舰队的通讯官，解析这面前屏幕上的密码，“现在已经安全撤离至上方。”  
Harrer将椅子转向正前方，“所有人员注意，现在开始进入警戒模式。自己该到什么点上自己就位，三分钟后开启倒计时。”  
“三，二，一……为了伟大的罗慕伦！”Harrer按下启动键。  
十秒钟后，海伯利安，这颗曾经泛着蓝光现在黄沙漫天的星球从内到外的塌陷着，不到半分钟的时间便因引力不均衡拉扯裂成了碎片。海伯利安，终究还是陨落了。世上再无海伯利安！  
To be continued


	7. Choose Your Pain

克林贡跟罗慕伦联合试验场中层管理区  
“报告，代号3590前来汇报。”脱去星盟制服的‘Spock’现在看起来与本尊有着明显的差距，虽然说因着瓦肯人与生俱来的理性，他脸上依旧看来冰冷，内敛，但是有些东西的传承终究是不一样的。或许在外面他是‘Spock’，但是在这一层的这一侧尤其是在这个房间里，他只是也只能是‘3590’！  
Harrer站在办公室内的舷窗边喝着不知道从哪里弄来的浆果酒，但是3590认得，这种酒原来盛产于海伯利安。“进来！哦，Spock，亲爱的，是你。”  
“我希望没有打扰您的雅兴，先生。”3590双手贴在长裤的中线上，扫了眼对方的桌面上摆放的甚为随意的瓶瓶罐罐。  
Harrer把酒杯放在那里，对他露出温柔的笑脸，“当然不，你知道，我这里一直都是欢迎你来的。”他用眼睛朝桌边的酒瓶看看又看看站在那里的3590，“来一杯吗？我的Spock？”  
“是3590，先生。我是来回报的，酒精容易让人陷入昏乱无法自制，我还是不用了。”3590表情几近冰冷，“先生，那天在废弃的卫星城里，虽然我成功的完成了上层的任务但是，似乎结束后并没有达到想要的效果。尤其是，在Amanda2号的全息影响播放后，对方似乎完全没上钩。”  
Harrer给自己续了一杯，“没事，让你出去的原因只是确保他们暂时不会找到这里而已。”他抬手抚摸着3590的头发与脸颊，“不必把这件事放在心上。”  
“我很疑惑，先生。”3590思考了一会，“既然这是不必要的何必走这一步？在这件事上，或许我与Zabulon有着相同的想法，只在某些时候把我的脸放出去根本对对方没有任何威胁。所以，为什么不……”  
“与其这样为什么不把你放出去杀了Spock然后彻底的取代他？”一直盯着被子里液体的Harrer抬起眼就这么盯着他，“这是一个非常不明智的决定，Zabulon之所以有这种想法是因为他是克林贡人，他只对复兴克林贡感兴趣。而你不一样，我亲爱的‘Spock’！你是罗慕伦人抚养长大的，为了伟大罗慕伦的统一……在那一天到来之前，你绝对不能出事。”  
“你还记得小时候那些与你一起在学习院学校的试验品们吗？”Harrer把玩着手里的空杯，“我记得Zabulon让我到学习院的时候，我一眼就看到了你。虽然你们这十几个孩子都是用同一人的基因创造出来的，但是只有你，让我看见是不同。你比他们更有活力，不以逻辑为最重。不合逻辑又如何？不合逻辑的东西也不能代表它就不能存在不是吗？Spock？”  
3590抿着嘴，“是3590先生。他再一次的重复的自己的代号。我记得您说过，在这间房间里我只能是3590！没错，我记得。当时能够成功接收意识上传的试验品包括我在内只有十六人，然而，到了记忆上传的时候又有将近三分之的试验品没有通过测试。”他就这么面无表情的说着，“先生，我不知道您是否还记得代号2795？”他眼里流露出一丝怀念与悲伤，“我还记得我以前曾经问过你，我是‘Spock’他也是‘Spock’这里那么多个‘Spock’倒是谁才是真正的‘Spock’？他说，3590？相信我，这个问题的答案你一定不会想知道的。因为，了解的人必然受苦。当时我并没有追问下去，而当我想要让他跟我说明白的时候，却再也看不见他出现在学习院。”  
Harrer安静的听完，“2795……我怎么能忘记？他是意识上传实验开始后第一个完全接受且没有产生任何认知错乱的试验品，而其它的……不是这里不对就是那里出错。只有他，可以算是完全成功。如果不是……嗯，不管怎么样，他都是一个相当出色的试验品。”  
“如果不是意识连接实验失误，今天站在这里面对您的应该是他。毕竟，他是所有试验品里反应速度最快也是最聪明的一个。”  
“这是世界上没有什么是应该必须的也没有什么是不可能的，有的时候并不是我们选择了你或者是实验选择了他，而是你们选择了你们自己。事实上，亲爱的‘Spock’人应该选择性的看待你的所受过的痛苦然后带着它一路向前。也许你现在还对自己存在的价值多有怀疑，但是你应该把它们抛诸脑后，学着去选择你所应承担的苦痛，他虽然能够明白了解的人必然受苦，但是他没有学会怎么去选择。所以今天站在这里的是你，不是他。”  
“你知道为什么我从来不同意他们把Amanda2号放出去而仅仅同意他们把编辑好的全息影像播放出去？”  
“因为她的可控思维部分虽然非常优秀但是她的意识连接实验始终差强人意，虽然有时候能够足时的连接可时不时的仍旧会上演脱离监测。”  
“这只是其中一个方面，如果仅仅因为这个就把她完全锁起来不得启用那么就不会有你的出现了。我至今为止都没有把Amanda放出去是因为‘Spock’的母亲必须死，Amanda必须死。”  
3590惊诧的张着嘴，“为什么？可是他的母亲已经死了，而且你也看到了他当时的反应，就算Amanda2号在他面前再死一次我也不觉得能有什么用。”  
“你是由罗慕伦人抚养长大的，可以说你身上带有罗慕伦人的影子。而真正的‘Spock’不同，他是在传统瓦肯教育下长大却又接受着来自他那个地球的母亲的影响。他对那个地球人有着天然的情感依赖，而在学习院所受到的歧视更加加重了他这种依赖。”Harrer招招手，“给我来，我给你看一个东西。”  
公元2236年，瓦肯星初级学习院内。刚下了哲学课的幼童班真在散在广场的上，几个稍高一点的男孩子正将一个稍小一些的孩子围在西北角的背阴处，他们相互推搡着，嘴里念念有词。那个稍小一些的男孩子用手肘的擦去嘴角的血液，抓准时机全力冲向他侧边的那个人，把他压在地上，抓着他的头发，不停地砸向地面。这是一卷没有声音的录影带，观者无法直接知道他们的对话，不过如果你能读懂瓦肯语，就可以知道他们双方都没有说出什么好话。  
“他们……”3590一时间找不出合适的词汇，“他们……怎么可以这么对他？”  
“他们当然可以这么对他！”Harrer不以为然，“在瓦肯，混血儿就是不合格试验品的纯在。无论是人类与瓦肯的混血儿还是瓦肯跟罗慕伦的混血儿，都被认为是无法达到最高境界柯里纳的一类人，是失败品。虽然成年人瓦肯并没有把这些情感明显的表现出来，可这深入骨血的思想实在是早就融入了瓦肯社会的方方面面。他们不仅歧视身为混血儿的他，对于他那来自地球的母亲更加不怎么样。”  
*** ***   
“Spock……对于你袍子上的泥土跟你脸上的伤你有什么要解释的吗？”Amanda揉着低头站在那不停扭着衣角的Spock的脑袋，“让他跟我来吧，我跟他好好谈谈。Sarek你不必用这种表情对着他，男孩子小的时候调皮一点很正常。”Amanda成功制止了想要出声的Sarek。  
她蹲下来帮他仔细的擦着药，“有点疼，忍着点。”  
“他们说我是杂种，从跟地球人根本生不出合格瓦肯人。不配在瓦肯接受教育，因为根本不可能达到能进行顶尖实验的水平。为什么我就不可以？我哪里不一样？”  
Amanda用镊子夹着棉球，“因为你有一个来自地球的母亲，你很清楚你与他们是不一样的，对吗？Spock，了解的人必然受苦，即便在睡眠中，无法遗忘的痛苦，点滴滴落在心头。既然必然是不一样的，何必要与他们相似？要学会选择自己理应承受的苦痛，而不是全盘接受。”  
“不明白？没有关系，你需要时间。这不是一个单纯的结果，你需要了解他的过程，然后，你就会明白即使是痛苦，它也是可以被选择的。”  
企业号，私人休息仓  
“母亲！Jim！”Spock从噩梦中惊醒，额头布满细密的汗珠，他先是梦见了小时候，接着，又梦里又再现了瓦肯的毁灭，紧接着James也当着他的面消失在漆黑的太空中。  
他双手捂着脸坐在床边，‘了解的人必然受苦，即使在睡眠中，无法遗忘的痛苦，点点滴滴落在心头。’母亲的话依旧在脑海中回荡，学会选择……“这不是一个单纯的结果，你需要了解他的过程，然后，你就会明白即使是痛苦，它也是可以被选择的……”他低声地不断重复着，却始终没能明白痛苦存在的意义。痛苦就是痛苦，痛苦要怎么去选择？  
Spock来到位于后方一点的舰长休息仓，熟练的按下门口的密码。他三步作两步快速地穿过会客室与卧室相连接的门廊，掀开被子一把抱住在床上熟睡的Jim，在他颈间落下细密又温柔的吻。如果你稍微留意，你可以发现他的双手有些颤抖，“今晚我可以睡在这吗？舰长……”  
“Spock？你怎么在……”刚从熟睡中被唤醒的Jim还没来得及把话说出口，就被他束住了手脚封上了双唇。  
长日尽处，我站在你面前，你将看到我的疤痕，知道我曾经受伤，也曾经痊愈。“我就是……想你了......”一边撩起Jim上衣一边亲吻着他的Spock如是说。  
To be continued


	8. Lethe

这个不算小的酒吧里塞满了湾区里所有学校的法学院学生，他们在舞池里尽情狂欢完全不在身后那嘈杂又闹心的乐队。当然，也不是所有人对环境没有要求。有人喜欢吵闹就有人喜欢安静，比如躲在吧台角落里的这位。“嗨，你在这里！怎么不去跳舞？难道罗慕伦人协调性不行？”Amanda穿过舞池边拥挤的人群坐到吧台的一角，把松扁无状的背包挂到那人的脖子上。“哈哈……适合你。”  
第一次穿着奇装异服的Harrer不时的拉扯外套上垂下来的布条，他实在是搞不清楚这玩意到底好看在哪里。“考完了？”他脸上带着潮红，仔细的帮她把背包塞在前方的小横板上。  
“不要这么扫兴啊……你看……”Amanda的手指犹如指针一般的从舞池的东北角一直转到了西南，“这些，这些，还有这些……全都是法学院的……死敌。哦，对了，不一定是一个学校的，但是法学生不管是哪里的都是死敌！”她兴奋的扯着身旁人外套上的流苏，摇头晃脑的哼唱，“大海想要亲吻金色海岸，阳光温暖了你的肌肤。曾经遗失的所有美好，想要回到我们身边。我无法继续与你抗争，因为你就是我抗争的理由……我喜欢这首歌。”  
“Amanda……我要走了，回罗慕伦去。”Harrer沉吟一下，“在我离开这里之前……你还想要去哪里吗？我是说，我是说……类似那种没有去过又特别想去的地方……”  
Amanda沉浸在嘈杂的音乐声里，“啊？你说什么？你要去哪里？”她把手放在耳边尽量贴近他的嘴边，“重复一遍！太吵了……Tom，你说你要去哪？纽约？去那边干嘛？”  
“不，我是说，我下月初就要去丹佛了。嗯……有事情要忙，所以趁着现在想问问你有没有哪里想去的？我们可以一起去，你说呢？”他虽然不甚习惯但却尽量的大声喊着，“到了那边我根本出不来！”这个用着假身份证的罗慕伦人差点就要跟身边这个让他心动的姑娘坦白自己的一切，比如告诉她罗慕伦不是一个镇子而是一个星球，再比如告诉她，自己其实不是人类……Harrer想想都觉得心恼，他胡乱的揉了一把自己的脑袋上那伪装的还算不错的假发，一口闷了杯子里的伏特加。“好吧，清醒一些。自从中立区划定之后还没有哪个罗慕伦人曾越雷池更别提直接到地球来，至少为了她的安全自己也不能主动暴露。”  
‘嘭’Harrer看见他那常年蜗在位于罗慕伦的伯爵府拒绝外出的父亲怒气冲冲的踹开了自己在罗慕伦学习院授课时的宿舍大门，那张可怜的轻薄的门板在不受控制的剧烈摇晃几下后彻底裂了。“嗯，这果然是一个梦。”Harrer下意识的低头看着自己那双忽然间变得消瘦的手，还没来得急做出任何反应便听见他父亲那急躁的，愤怒的咆哮。“你要我说多少遍你才能明白？！那个姑娘……”愤怒的老伯爵挥舞着他的手杖，“那个姑娘她已经嫁给了那个瓦肯人！瓦肯！她已经不是你曾经的那个……该死的，加利福尼亚沙滩姑娘了！”  
“拜托，老爹。你这是怎么了？我可是什么也没做……”Harrer看见三十几岁的自己穿着学习院统一发放的教师长袍，双手高举，用吊儿郎当的声音回应着。  
“那你告诉我，这个是什么？”愤怒的老伯爵扔出一叠他在中立区夜店时的照片，嗨，那个坐在他怀里穿着水蓝色露背短裙人不正是Amanda吗？哦，好吧，至少从这个角度看过去她的确‘正好’坐在他怀里。“那么这个呢！”  
Harrer看着梦里的自己穿着长袍转了一圈继续朝里走，“拜托老爹，你总不能每次看见这种毫无根据的照片都要来找我对峙。当初我们可是说好了的，你帮我解决的她的安全问题，直到她结婚为止，而我，乖乖的回来接受你的安排，该干什么就干什么。”他无辜的眨着眼，“你可没有说过我不可以去中立区，也不能说我不能去夜店或者婚前派对！哦，请容许我提醒你一句，他们可还没有结婚。”梦里的他从老伯爵手中夺过一张照片，指着在舞池里跳的正嗨的Amanda，“下个月10号之前，切记！还有，我伪装的其实还可以。至少，她没有把我认出来，不是吗？”  
愤怒的无法自制的老伯爵选择给他一棍子，“该死的，为了伟大的罗慕伦我现在就打死你！你到底知不知道她要嫁的那个瓦肯人到底是谁！”  
“知道呀，Sarek嘛……老实说我还挺期待他们的孩子的。”  
老伯爵瞬间收起了暴怒的一面显得文质彬彬，“你什么意思？什么叫做很期待他们的两人的孩子？”  
“字面上的意思老爹，为了伟大的罗慕伦……我总不能把机密项目到处乱说。”  
老伯爵优雅的在Harrer的客厅里踱着步，“哦？是这样吗？”他声音里带着明显的不信任。  
“我是你儿子，你连自己的亲儿子都不信？那你让我回来在这呆着做什么呢？”  
老伯爵不可置否的耸耸肩，“好吧，那么。如你所愿，我暂时不会对他怎么样。不过，Harrer……你需要打破这里的僵局，如果有必要，你可以……”  
到了这里，Harrer知道自己必须找个方法让自己从这该死的梦境里逃出去，数到三，他狠心的用力咬向自己的舌头。好吧，终于醒了。意识还不甚清醒的Harrer平躺在基地的睡眠仓里，边上的时钟显示现在还没到早饭时间。他一动不动的躺在那里，努力的思考着到底是什么勾起了他藏在心底的记忆，是睡前的那杯浆果酒？还是那首热闹无比的摇滚乐？嗯，也有可能是那个女军官的薰衣草香水……毕竟，他记得，Amanda最喜欢薰衣草了。“我会将我们的家建在树丛中，我的袖口印着你的心。是你用魔法印在那里吗？多年来我一直相信，那颗心永不会消失，因为我们无法跌得更深，若我们感受不到这平凡之爱……”他学着多年前的Amanda的曲调低声的哼唱。  
*** ***  
克林贡与罗慕伦联合试验场，脑电波干扰与控制试验区  
“近来的实验有什么新的进展？”穿着防护服的Harrer拿着控制平板站在Amanda2号的前方，“上次实验时短暂的失联现象查出诱因了吗？”  
正在准备材料的罗慕伦人像他行了个标准的军礼，“阁下，似乎是因为对儿子的记忆上传的太多了导致的短时情绪失控。不过请放心，已经删除了所有的上传部分，待评估完成之后会再次上传相关记忆。”  
“阁下这次过来是为了？”  
Harrer低头仔细的查看着显示器上的所有相关数据，“睡不着，过来看看进展。”他忽然抬头看着幽暗灯光下Amanda2号那沉睡的脸庞，“速度要加快点，情况可能有变。不知道什么时候就需要把她放出去了……”  
“除了干扰与控制方面有问题，其他方面有问题嘛？比如说，抑制自由意志的控制？相似行为监测与控制？”Harrer站在那里看着Amanda2号思考着该如何进行下一步，如果，真的需要把她放出去的话……自己是否能够眼睁睁的看着她死去，就算知道她不是真的，就算知道她只是一个试验品？  
情绪这种东西果然有的时候不仅一点用处也没有反而甚是害人，身为罗慕伦人的Harrer没有那一刻比现在更加嫌弃自己身为罗慕伦人的身份。罢了，罢了。这种乱七八糟的东西还是扔给克林贡人最合适。想清楚之后，他跟实验人员打个招呼便头也不回的离开试验区。  
瓦肯卫星城，天津四  
刚从梦寐中醒来的Sarek坐在书房的阳台边的摇椅上，说它是个阳台其实有点牵强，因为它伸出去的部分仅为二十公分，长度也将将超过一百一十公分。Sarek认为这是当初的设计者喝醉时所为，不然他实在无法理解在不需要考虑地皮的情况下居然会有这种作品。  
他没法继续入睡其实是有原因的，原因就是前天下午闲来无事的时候他在抽屉里翻出了当时Amanda住在这里时间遗留下来的书信。“亲爱的Tom，许久不见，希望你在丹佛一切都好……”嗯，好吧，请原谅他实在无法再继续读下去，甚至希望刚才喝下去的水来自忘川，好让他把这一切都忘掉。当初他执意要与Amanda成婚的时候，对外宣称自己此举不过是为了研究地球人的风俗，而当前尘浮现时，才知道里面几分真情，几分假意。Sarek抿着嘴，目光落在末页那几行摘抄的诗句，这是他不曾读过的句子，却仿若每一字都是他的写照。  
“红玫瑰。你高贵，你是我毕生的罪  
你走来。彼时我正唱一支古老的歌：  
库胡林与海搏击，海浪汹涌，海水咸涩  
祭司满头白发，以木为生。他目光平淡  
赐佛古斯以梦想，以及永不超度的孽债  
而忧伤只属于你。海上群星已渐次衰老  
为你穿起银舞鞋舞蹈，或  
以高远而寂寞的歌声吟诵  
你走来。我遗忘命运，双目复明  
看见爱恨成荫，遮蔽短暂  
逝去的万物。  
我看见永恒之美在此留驻……”  
\---《致时光十字架上的玫瑰》  
To be continued


	9. Despite Yourself

我，佩拉，克林贡与其殖民点运输舰队的少尉。在舰队没有被Zabulon中校接管前，一直在中立区与克林贡的殖民点负责生活必备物资的运送与往来移民船的检查与接收。说是接收，其实没谁会真的移民到克林贡，但是我们善于夺掠，人，粮食，军火，我们争抢所有一切能够抢到的物资。  
我从军校毕业开始就跟着我的长官，当他问我愿不愿意跟着他一起跑海伯利安M6这条航线开始，我便毫不犹豫的点头。当时克林贡与星盟的战争还在继续，与罗慕伦的小范围战事也时不时爆发，谁都知道这条线凶险。什么？你说这条航线在中立区内？哥们儿，你真的不是在开玩笑？谁不知道中立区=随时开火=谁都能揍你？但是，我答应了，因为我需要钱。  
别人的劫掠不像我们，他们抢劫的时候总打着各种旗号，用各种假身份，拿着黑市里随便可以买到的军火。但克林贡可不在乎这些，抢了就是抢了，反正名声在外。  
“嗨，佩拉。今天收获怎么样？我们今天运气贼好，你猜那艘船上的是什么？我的天，全是从罗慕伦出来的黑火。”你看，基本上这就是我们舰上最常出现的对话。没人觉得有问题，毕竟，大家都要生活，克林贡拿点可怜的军费哪里能够填饱肚子？听别人说但凡有点资金都被投到生化人改造那边了，所以其实底层是士兵对着项目甚是反感，私底下都管他叫老妖。直到有一天，头突然带着两个穿着考究的人登舰，告诉我们从今天开始被接管了。  
哦？什么？他就是Zabulon？那另一个罗慕伦人是谁？嗯……长得可真不错，至少比起克林贡那些不修边幅的家伙可是好太多了。“克林贡的弟兄们，大家好！我是Harrer，此次克林贡与罗慕伦的合作项目由我与Zabulon中校共同负责，希望能够得到各位的鼎力支持。”当时，似乎他是怎么介绍自己。  
你要问我是否乐意被Harrer接管？其实还是乐意的，因为在被接管的当天罗慕伦人就往我们所在的基地送来了十几船物资，在职的军官们生活水平直线上升了两个等级。但是，你要问我愿不愿意隶属于Zabulon？这我想大部分人都是不愿意的，不仅是之前传言的功效还有他本人那近乎苛刻的制度，这对于懒散惯了的殖民点运输兵来说可不是什么好消息。  
“从先在开始，运输舰队必须每个月往试验场运输不少于一千以下的兔子！”那个暴君Zabulon一开口就是这么不讨喜，顺便说一句，兔子是我们那的黑话，实际上就是用于改造实验的人。Zabulon不管你搞到的是什么，地球人，德尔塔人，凯缇安人又或是罗慕伦人……反正跟罗慕伦的战争又不是一天两天了，再且，他们声称实验是为了改进克林贡的人种让帝国更加强大！所以你明白的，就算在试验台上出现了克林贡平民也不应该感到惊讶。  
当然，干我们这行的总要面对点风险，或者，在出现风险的时候自愿为上头当炮灰，比如此时的我。那个叫‘Spock’的瓦肯人已经以同一个姿势坐在那里很久了，我不知道瓦肯人到底会不会感到疲倦，但是就以我在基地里对所见的那些个‘Spock’的长期观察推断，其实他们有时候也不过是用意志力在强撑着罢了。  
自从那次可以称之为十分失败的卫星城侵入之后我就被他们扔到了这里，不知道是哪个蠢货想的，居然用死了超过24小时的尸体来布景。这就算了，居然还没有一点点有用或者说疑似有用的东西。Zabulon是个彻头彻尾的蠢货！  
“你还是不愿意说吗？”Spock用他那双深褐色的眼睛紧盯着我，生怕错过我脸上任何一个微小的表情变化。  
我挑衅般的弯起嘴角，反正我的任务已经完成了，“说什么？我没觉得我有什么需要向你交代的。”看着监禁室外的他，我耸耸肩，“就算你问我在多次，我的回答也依旧是：我，佩拉。隶属于克林贡与其殖民点运输舰队，少尉军衔，在经过海伯利安M6时受到不明攻击……”  
“跟你一起的那个小姑娘，我们把她送到了隶属星盟的卫星城，如果她没有存活于世的亲属会被意向家庭收养。我想你应该会想知道这个。”他离开前这么对我说着，语气语调如同冷水一般，哼，果然瓦肯人都一个德行。我不由自主的想起来之前在基地里Harrer让我见到的那些个试验品们。  
是的，我想我必须承认的一点是，我有点喜欢他—Harrer。虽然听闻罗慕伦人的脾气鬼怪，上一秒文质彬彬下一秒也有可能暴跳如雷。但我从来没有见过Harrer对谁发过脾气，就算是对前一次任务失败不仅没得到兔子还差点暴露了基地的那一帮人。他是一个值得追随与效忠的人。  
啊，对。我希望你不要有为什么一个克林贡人会想要效忠的不是克林贡帝国而是一个八竿子打不着的罗慕伦人的这种疑问，因为我也不知道要怎么解释我的这种行为。我在心底也曾抵抗过这种可笑的想法，毕竟，我是一个从克林贡军事学院出来的少尉，这与我接收到的价值观完全相左。也许这一场斗争在一开始就注定了要以我的失败告终，看，我不是自愿为了他来当炮灰了吗？  
“佩拉，你确定你要这么做吗？”在命令下达前一晚，Harrer把我喊到了他的办公室，“你要知道一旦上了对方的船，你们的一切就与我们这个基地毫无关系。不会有人支援你们，或者以任何人的名义去跟他们接触……我希望你在此之前能够清楚你下的是怎么样一个决定，你有可能会被移交给星盟并在那里被审判。就算如此，你还是自愿要去做这件事吗？”  
“是的，先生。我知道我作了一个怎么样一个决定，我不会后悔的。”没错，我是自愿的。虽然他们都说我爱上了Harrer，爱上一个罗慕伦人，是我疯了！这不值得！也许吧，但是我甘愿冒这样的险，我不知道如果这不是爱还能是什么？嗯，当然也许他不爱我，但是我心甘情愿，只要他的心愿能够达成。在那一刻，我甚至觉得我也接受了他们的人体改造！  
Harrer朝他的副官点点头，他的副官从身上掏出一个装着蓝色粉末的盒子，“一旦你上了船，想办法把这些东西让那个‘Spock’服下去，这些东西会跟我们发出去的电波相互作用。一旦时机成熟，诱导他单独飞到基地来。”  
“我能问一下为什么吗？先生？我是说，既然我的任务是将他们引开…….”不知道为什么，当时我突然就把这句话问出口。本以为他不会理会，谁知他沉吟片刻，这么说道，“也许他是唤醒Amanda2号的关键，虽然我也不是很确定，但是值得赌一把。”  
*** ***   
企业号实验室  
正在埋首于他的生物孢子实验，根据联邦的相关实验显示太空中广泛分布着这种生物孢子，而这种孢子网络运送物体的速度不是曲速能够相提并论的。一旦实验成果，可以大幅度的提高战舰的机动能力。  
“听说你今天又去监禁室？”Jim轻手轻脚的走进来，从背后环上他的腰。“她有跟你说了什么吗？”  
“没有，嘴巴紧的很。”Spock拿着试管的手抖了下，“Jim……”他语气里带了些不悦。  
Jim稍稍踮起脚尖把下巴垫在他的肩上，“什么？Spock？让我靠一下，今天稍微有点累。”  
“我想她应该是在袒护这什么人……”Spock看着已然失败的实验，索性把试管等工具往清洗的溶液里一扔，脱下实验用的手套跟面罩反手抓着环在他腰间的手。“但是始终找不到头绪……”  
“那个小女孩不是已经送走了吗？如果她还是不愿意开口，那么我想应该把她移送星盟，总会有人能让她开口的。”JimKirk在他颈间蹭了蹭，“别露出这种表情，你知道星盟军情处那群人一向来都是那种做派，虽然我也不赞成他们的一些做法。不过，那种手段的确行之有效  
！再加上除了上次的那个破地方，我们也没有什么新的进展。再过几天，就算你打移交报告，军情处那群人也会自己找上门。”  
Jim蹭够了之后松开环在他腰部的手，“能够有一个不顾一切去袒护，保护的人……她是幸福的。”他意有所指。  
“已经这个点了，还不下班吗？大副？” Jim用手指敲打着他的试验台的边板，“我总得把今天的实验数据录入到库里面……当初就不应该让像你这样吊儿郎当，当值期间食用酒精的人登船。”  
“如果你想说我是混球的话请随意，我全盘接受。但是如果你想说我玩忽职守……我表示抗议，至少，我作为舰长还算是很称职的！”  
他贱兮兮的声音跟表情让Spock完全不想继续理睬他，低头继续收尾工作。  
“啊，你这个无趣的瓦肯人！”  
To be continued


	10. The Wolf Inside

这个世界上，几乎所有的人都把罗慕伦人描绘为残暴易怒，阴险狡诈，尤其是经过了罗慕伦与地球的战争及以与克林贡的连年征战之后，这种印象越发的深入人心。不得不说得是，这种刻板印象能够得以如此大范围的传播，我们的分支兄弟瓦肯人功不可没。  
而我，Harrer正是你们口中那个极其阴险，狡诈无比，最爱见风使舵且善于一秒变脸的罗慕伦人。公元2165年生于罗慕伦首都罗慕卢斯郊外的玫瑰庄园，得益于我的父亲—老洛斯伯爵，我从该去上学的年纪开始到大学毕业除非必要我都从没有踏出过罗慕卢斯的辐射圈半步。  
罗慕伦最引以为傲的学习院就位于玫瑰庄园西北边半英里处，这就是每每我有什么不良行为都能及时的传到老洛斯耳朵里，当然，每当这时候我总免不了在睡梦中被他揪着耳朵拉起来当面训斥。  
你知道的，贵族总是那一套做派。从我牙牙学语开始，他们那群无趣的老家伙就没少在我耳边叨叨什么‘伟大的罗慕伦’，‘瓦肯的那一套必然失败’，‘罗慕伦将一统江湖’……等等诸如此类。但感谢上苍的是，老洛斯—也就是我的父亲似乎与他们还是有那么一点点的不同？在我十三岁那年，不知道受到了什么打击的老洛斯把我喊到了他的书房，要知道一般情况下他根本不允许别人走进去。  
“Harrer，我不管你用什么方法，你必须去跟合一派打成一片。”哇！这还是那个在议会高喊着要不惜一切代价灭了瓦肯的那个洛斯伯爵？真是有意思不是吗？我想也是许是五年前被地球那一波核弹轰之后他脑子突然清醒了，找回了那一丝丝类似于瓦肯兄弟的理智？哎，如果是这样，那我真该感谢上苍不是吗？  
“这是什么？”大学毕业那一年，我照例考完大考后被传唤到他的书房。我还没走到沙发边上就被人用一叠一英尺厚的资料砸了个措手不及。  
老洛斯大口喝着他副官上供的地球产的葡萄酒，吧唧着嘴巴，“这是你毕业旅行所需要的资料，背熟它然后就可以滚了。”  
嗯？毕业旅行还需要背资料？老洛斯扯淡的水平果然是又上一层楼，“哦？我怎么不知道去个毕业旅游还是需要准备假资料的？”我在沙发上翘着二郎脚，心不在焉的翻着那叠密密麻麻吗的资料，“哟呵，居然送我去地球？我说老爹，自从那次和谈之后有罗慕伦人踏进过中立区吗？你这是不顾亲儿子的死活呀……”  
“闭嘴！要不是为了你以后能顺利地接了我在上议院的席位，我能费那么大的气力给你整出这一堆东西？”他站在书房的落地窗前，窗外的灌木在夜风中摇曳好似神话里的妖女。“听着，小子。罗慕伦迟早要从地球人手里把丢了面子他讨回来，你这一次过去的主要任务是把人这几年的最高军事机密搞到手。到了那边，会有人支援你的。”  
我看着那为期三年的任务命令，三年？这怕不只是要从地球人手里讨回面子那么简单吧？算了还是想想看那边到底能找到些什么乐子来的实际，毕竟今朝有酒今朝醉啊。“狼子野心啊……狼子野心……”我敲着他给我的资料，而后把手插在外衣口袋里，头也没回的就去参加我的离别酒会。  
“嗨，Harrer。你家老头把你塞到哪个部门去？”谢菲尔德家的那小子穿着运输舰的制服搂着一个姑娘笑嘻嘻的粘着我坐了下去。“看，我都说了我想去前方的战舰服役，结果你看怎么样？还不是把我塞进了后方补给船？”  
“嗯？这不是挺好的嘛？不用去拼命还能有油水……你以为殖民星的运输舰队是谁都可以进去的？你就知足吧小子！”不知道那个角落有人起哄，好在那小子从来不理会这些，诚如他所言，小虾米不值得被关注。  
我嫌弃的往旁边挪了半个身位，“行啊，到时候能搞到什么好东西别忘了给我也来一份！我？呵呵，老头子一声不响的就把我扔到外边去了，没个三年都他妈别想回家！”  
“怎么？你家老头居然能舍得把你这独子从玫瑰园里赶出来？派你去哪里？哪天如果顺道的话我拐个弯去陪你找乐子？”那小子一听我被外派顿时来了精神，仿若今日我被外派明日他就能开着穿梭机去找我喝酒玩乐。我笑笑，示意他把边上的姑娘遣了，我有秘密要说。  
那姑娘刚起身他变迫不及待的把耳朵贴到我这厢来，“地球……怎么样？还要来找我一起玩吗？”  
“狼子野心家！”他听见地球二字之后触电般的逃离我身边，嘴角蠕动了片刻之后从牙里挤出了这几个字。  
“富贵险中求啊……哥们儿！”  
*** ***  
公元2258年岁末， 我第一次在克林贡的殖民卫星城里看见那个叫佩拉的小姑娘时，刚从军事学院出来两三年，年轻，有活力，当然也有了一定的任务经验。毕竟，人家可是在海伯利安M6跑过运输的。不得不说克林贡人果然是劫掠一把好手，自从Zabulon接管了他们的运输舰队之后，从来不愁没有兔子。  
我们帮着克林贡炸掉海伯利安之后Zabulon就对我十分信任，虽然说目前为止涉及神经元改造的实验依旧是他们克林贡的人在做，不过，我想要的东西他也一样不少的双手奉上，比起亲自动手这样更加省时省力。毕竟在统一瓦肯这件事上，罗慕伦没有多少时间耗在这上面。  
当年我被派往地球之前，谢菲尔德家的那个小子说我是狼子野心家，而我也用同样的话回敬过老洛斯。可现在看来，那小子没有说错，我们的确是狼子野心，只不过目的不同。他为了罗慕伦能够统一瓦肯而我为了Amanda！这就是为什么后来瓦肯母星覆灭之后我依旧没有停止与克林贡人的合作。  
“先生，这些人怎么长的都一样？”佩拉在试验场学习院第一次看见‘Spock’的试验品时一脸迷茫，“这是伟大计划的一部分！”我记得那时候我是这么说的。  
“伟大计划？我不管你们什么计划，只要别跟以前一样削减我们的军费我就谢天谢地了……”  
“啊哈！看来你们克林贡的军事管理需要进一步改进。而且我说，小姑娘，你们不是经常跑这条线吗？”我比划了下数钱的动作，“这东西应该不缺吧？”  
“风险太大，又不是每次都能得手。这不是能削减军费的理由”她有些鄙夷的看着那头正在跟研究员对话的Zabulon。“老实说，在被接管前没人喜欢这个项目。就是现在，也没能喜欢起来。”  
嗯，我的副官说的不错，她是一个诚实且可爱的小姑娘。Zabulon那边对基地推进技术的改进项目依旧没有什么大的进展，光靠隐藏技术躲在这个角落里风险又太大。我向Zabulon提出得给星盟布景的时候我的副官跟我建议可以派佩拉去，原因有三：第一，她常年负责这一片的运输与接收，对航道情况了解清楚，知道要用什么理由去求救；第二，虽然她是克林贡人但是作为低级别的军士长且是平民只要她装出一副我对战争持反对状态而且我们也很苦的样子就很能够取得星盟的信任；第三，她好像对我抱有一种特别的感情，再加上生化人改造本来就是出了名的克林贡项目，就算查到了什么她也不会出卖我。  
这听起来简直冷酷无情，但是为了达到我的目的，她牺牲了也就牺牲了吧。能怎么样呢？  
“你要知道一旦上了对方的船，你们的一切就与我们这个基地毫无关系。不会有人支援你们，或者以任何人的名义去跟他们接触……我希望你在此之前能够清楚你下的是怎么样一个决定，你有可能会被移交给星盟并在那里被审判。就算如此，你还是自愿要去做这件事吗？”命令下达前一晚，我把她叫到办公室，终于在沉默了半分钟后，我听见她如此回复，“是的，先生。我知道我作了一个怎么样一个决定，我不会后悔的。”  
我让副官交给她一个装着蓝色盒子的粉末，“一旦你上了船，想办法把这些东西让那个‘Spock’服下去，这些东西会跟我们发出去的电波相互作用。一旦时机成熟，诱导他单独飞到基地来。这是唤醒Amanda2号的关键……”  
在她拿着东西离开那个办公室后，我忽然觉得无比愉悦，仿佛明日我的目的就能达成一般。Sarek……是Sarek夺走了我的Amanda！如果不是他，我们原本可以再见……这都是他的错！  
“阁下，佩拉今晨被企业号移交给了星盟军情处。你看……她的诱导计划是不是？”我那副官一副忧心忡忡的看着我。  
我捏着手里的覆盆子，“不会的。如果没成功，那么她根本不会让他们有机会把自己移交出去。”我嘴角弯起一抹笑容，“这是我跟她之间的约定。”  
To be continued


	11. The Vows At The Wedding

距离我跟Spock的一周年纪念日还有不到一个半月的时间，我都不知道他是不是还记得这档子事。虽然说我并不是怀疑瓦肯人的记忆力，在平常的情况下他们的逻辑思维以及记忆力绝对要高于地球人而且不止是一点点。可这段时间以来，准确一点是自企业号就快靠近海伯利安M6星域前三天以来他都处于一种……嗯，不太正常的状态。  
不论我问他什么，永远都是：“还行，并没有你想的那么严重，或者是，你想多了，如果有什么事我会跟说的。”有时候我都怀疑他已经不爱我了，真的。他的什么事我都是最后一个知道，不管是失眠也好，幻象也罢。我甚至觉得Bones才是他的真爱，而我？大约只是一个床伴？好吧，关于这方面我们的确没有怎么聊过。  
的确，Bones跟Scott包括Uhura 他们都劝过我，什么瓦肯人都是那副死样子。“拜托，Jim你又不是第一天认识他，是吧？如果不是觉得自己快要死了绝对不去找医生救命。”Bones为了维护他都把话说道这份上了你让我还怎么去反驳？  
“而且你上次闹得太过了，樱桃酒蛋糕舰长！我说搞不好就是因为你这种不成熟的行为才把Spock逼成现在这样子的！”好吧，果然不愧是跟他有过那么一段的Uhura同学，坚定不移的站在Spock那边。  
“可现在的重点并不在于我是否接受了另外一个姑娘的蛋糕而是Spock！”工作结束后我在我们常聚的小会客室朝他们几个吼了出来。“你说，他不会在外面有人了吧？”吼完之后，我又用及其不敢相信语气把这个问题问出口。  
Uhura在我吼完之后挠了挠左边的耳朵，自顾自的添着酒，“我说，Jim，哥们儿！不是我不想站在你这边，实在是……你不觉得最近事情有点多吗？而且你前段实在是过分了。再说了，企业号上都有谁你不知道吗？他能在外面有谁啊？”她耸着肩，一脸都是我的错的样子。  
“她说的也没有错。”Bones小口的喝着，“大副兼任科学官本来工作量就够大的了，再加上最近他睡眠质量又差的可以……要换做是我，我才不理你是死是活！而且你要知道上头给他的实验任务量也不少。他能对你做到这份上就够可以的了…..做人要懂得知足，知足常乐啊兄弟！”  
“好吧，现在又成了是我的错是吗？”我没忍住朝Bones翻了个白眼，“好吧，我用Chekov妈妈送来的蛋糕做文章是我的错，我一再忽略他的感受也是我的错！好吧，都是我的错！你们满意了吗？兄弟们？”  
Scott非常不满我对Bones的大吼大叫，“得了，哥们儿。你就算在这里朝我们大声嚷嚷也解决不了实际问题，你还不如耍点小手段让Spock自己坦白从宽。而且不是我们说你，就你这样下去，搞不好哪天Spock会来我这跟我说，‘嗨，Scott。哥们儿，给我一艘你改装过的穿梭机呗？你懂的，最近Jim……他有点……那啥，我需要一个人静静！’”  
可笑的是，于他的吐槽，我一时间竟然找不出什么有力的反驳词汇。确实我也觉得有些时候有点过了，可那也不该是人之常情？哪对夫妇在长时间没有有效交流之后不会怀疑对方忘了婚礼上的誓词甚至是在外面有了别人？嗯，好吧。我承认在企业号上他的确也不可能会有什么别的人，得，就算不在这上面，就他那样也没有什么可能会有外遇。但是，我就是担心不可以吗？你看看他那样！就算忍着自己每天喝几管睡眠剂也不愿意跟我透露一星半点还美其名曰怕我担心的人我怎么能不多想？“我就是……怀疑他忘了婚礼上的说过的誓词……”我有些不太好意思的说着，恰巧，真是他妈该死的恰巧！音响里传来的是这样的歌词：‘在黑暗中我无有余力再去爱你，我们之间相隔了海洋，相隔了整个宇宙，宝贝我们失败了，我已经变了……’不得不说这可真是他妈的凑巧！  
“哥们…..不得不说……”也许是他灌的太猛了，忽然间被伏特加的辛辣呛到了喉咙，Bones咳的快喘不过气，“你那个连神父都没有的仪式根本连婚礼都算不上，更不要提瓦肯的那一套逻辑严谨的流程。话说，Jim你确定要把他真的拐到手不需要认认真真的，走一遍该走的流程？关于这一点我想Uhura比我更有发言权，毕竟我这种讨厌婚礼讨厌一切热闹场面的人来说怎么都无所谓。”  
“虽然我很想说Spock也许跟你差不多对这种有的没的的东西不甚在意，但是让Jim就这么简单轻松的把Spock怪到手我也是非常的不乐意。所以…….James.T.Kirk如果不像太麻烦的，  
照着亚洲人哦，不，照着中国人的古典流程走一次？那至少也要把他们瓦肯的那个连接仪式走一遍？虽然，我不觉得你们可以真的连接上。”  
Scott高举着他的空酒杯大声喊着，“我附议！我说Jim你别老叨叨着你那个什么婚礼上的誓言了，你给了人家什么鬼仪式了？别人简单点是没管风琴没有唱诗班，你倒好，干脆连神父跟玫瑰花都省了……”看吧？我就知道跟这群醉鬼诉苦最后都会变成全是我的错。  
“你到底要不要跟我说实话！”抓起那半瓶剩下的威士忌我扶着墙，一路摇摇晃晃的来到Spock的休息仓。  
Spock扶着喝的东倒西歪的我，用非常无奈的语气说着，“你喝多了，Jim！要我扶你回去吗？”  
“说！你到底还记不记得那天在小礼拜堂发过的誓？”我最后的记忆是我揪着他制服的领子质问着，而他只是一遍又一遍用温柔的语气重复着，“Jim，你喝多了。”哼，真是个无趣的瓦肯人。  
*** ***  
我认识JimKirk跟Spock都有些年头了，从我给Jim一针带他上船开始，我就知道我这辈子应该是甩不掉这家伙了。你问我后悔那天的一时冲动吗？说真的，还是有那么一点点的，虽然也不是很多，大部分情况下他还是个不错的舰长。  
虽然说我对于Spock那套什么都兜着不往外说的瓦肯人做派也是不怎么赞同的，不过，要是碰上JimKirk这样的人，那也许就得另当别论了。首先，别的什么人也许不会拿着同事亲属送给全体值班人员的蛋糕就去跟自己的伴侣说，嗨，亲，这是哪个姑娘送给我的！您嫉妒吗？我去，你这不是典型的脑子进水---找抽吗？  
要说Jim找我们几个喝酒诉苦，其实也在我的意料之内，毕竟，Uhura跟Spock有过一段，Scott跟我关系不错，而我？嘿嘿，Jim就是我给偷偷带上船的。Spock虽然有点情商不够，但是也可以理解，毕竟瓦肯人当年为了拥抱理智，啥都给扔了。但是你Jim呢？你并没有啊？你一个地球人，该有的你都有该没有的……嗯，我觉得在你身上好像也都能找到。你就这一个顽劣惯了的家伙你有什么立场去指责人家的？  
要说那天在小礼拜堂的那场根本不能称得上是仪式的婚礼……对，我还记得。因为当时因为要赶着时间出港，一时兴起的你拉着Spock，我跟Scott到约克卫星城的那个连个人影都没有说不定是个景点摆设的小礼拜堂就开始念叨你准备好的那套誓词。连神父，唱诗班，管风琴都没有你还要意思说那是一场婚礼？还好意思说你是一个教徒？得了吧，哥们儿！你是挂名的吧？  
当Spock私下里拉着我说让我给他做一套全面的身体检查包括精神层面的时，我是很想要跟jim那边报备的。就算是不扯私人的层面，就公事公办来说，大副这边身体出了问题都要向舰长报备，然后将资料上传给上头用以评判是否应该轮换。‘你严重失眠这件，你有跟他提过吗？’  
‘不，我觉得还不到那个时候。’Spock用他那惯有的冷静且平缓的语气与神情说服了我，当时就真的是仅仅给他开了一周剂量的睡眠剂。以至于当Jim偶尔找我抱怨起Spock跟他在一起时不在状态且答非所问时，我真的很担心如果这真的成了一个大问题……那该怎么办？  
再说回那个关于婚礼誓言的议题，其实Jim根本不相信天主教的那一套，当时他所念的誓词其实是摘抄自叶芝的情诗《蜉蝣》里的一小段：  
“你那从未厌倦过我的眼睛；  
忧伤地藏进低垂的眼睑了……星星看起来真远，远得；  
像我们的初吻。我的老去的心啊！  
在积满落叶的路上，他们沉默地走着；  
他牵住她的手，慢慢作答：  
激情常常消损了我们漂泊的心…...”  
我的天啊！这都是些什么鬼？相信当时Scott的内心跟我有着同样的想法！而Spock……Spock回应他的那一段是用瓦肯语念出来的，请原谅，在没有Uhura的情况下，我跟Scott没有谁能够听得出里面的半个音节到底表达的是个什么意思……所以对于参加过他的那场所谓的婚礼仪式的我们两人来说，Jim口中那段所谓的誓词根本就是儿戏，相比之下，我们倒觉得从Spock口里说出来的那一大段听不懂的玩意反而更具有仪式感与严肃性。嗯，我们真的不是歧视Jim……真的没有！  
To be continued


	12. What’s Past Is Prologue

人人都说我应该向前看，  
放轻松，做个年轻人，  
可我的心就像山谷，浅浅的、人造的，  
我害怕让你靠近，你会发现我是个虚假的人，  
在你怀里，我感到孤单，  
我知道我从不满足……我回不去了……  
\--《利河》  
Harrer拿着从老洛斯那继承而来的银酒杯，里面的浆果酒所剩无几。此刻他正闲散的靠在休息室的酒柜边上，借着舷窗上反射的光他快速的抓了两把头顶的金色的头发，好让自己显得更加像个统治者。‘哦，Harrer！你跟你那个该死的父亲真是一模一样。看在上苍的份上难道你就不能稍微隐藏一下你那该死的野心吗？’这话出自对他忍无可忍的亲爱的母亲大人之口，‘别以为整个罗慕伦就你父亲能把你扔到地球去！那个位置不是那么好坐上去的，如果有！你母亲我早就坐上去了！’‘你也就不要抱怨了，洛斯家的男人都差不多。至少比起他那愚蠢的父亲，他能够有点自制力……’  
可是他真的如他奶奶说的那般有着比老洛斯多了那么一点的自制力吗？或者他其实也跟老洛斯一样只会用别人的心来抚平自己的伤痛？Harrer斜眼朝散放在办公桌面上那几张纸看过去，“Amanda2号已经通过所有基础的测试，结果证明其具备所有唤醒条件。”  
“她真的需要被唤醒吗？”Harrer把玩着那仅剩了半口酒的酒杯，眼里有些迷茫。“唤醒了，然后呢？”他嘴里喃喃自语。  
一阵平缓而规则的敲门声后，他的副官拿着另外汇报用的平板走了进来。“阁下，我觉得您应该看看这个数据。也许，这些数据……”  
“怎么？这些数据难道有利于让我打消一切顾虑的开着穿梭机冲到天津四去抱着Sarek同归于尽吗？”  
听完整句话的副官一脸无奈，有时候他的确希望自己的上司那不合时宜的幽默感能够少一点，少一点，再少一点。“阁下，主要是关于……”可怜的副官脑海里努力的找寻的要怎么报告他们从来没有给试验品上传过任何他长官的信息及图形，但是那个试验品就是……嗯，就是突然间有了Harrer的记忆。“阁下，Amanda2号好像，突然间，有了你的记忆？”难道要他这么去跟自己的上司报告？他有些懊恼的掐了一把自己大腿上的肉，“阁下，Amanda2号似乎出现了点问题，这是全部资料。”  
“哦！看起来我果然是英俊潇洒风流倜傥啊！连这么一个试验品都对我动了心……”跟他想象中不同的是Harrer看着这份资料不仅没有面露忧色反而乐的手舞足蹈，“阁下，你知道……如果这个计划一旦开始就没有中途刹车的可能吧？”  
“嗯，那当然。为了伟大的罗慕伦……让Sarek见鬼的计划绝对不能中途暂停！”Harrer手指快速的把资料一页一页往后拉翻，脑子里亦将他与Amanda的过往一点点的如放映一般回放着。  
“老巢那边联系上了吗？他们布置的怎样了？”  
“谢菲尔德中校的人已经准备好了，我们的常规人员也都到位了，我们的机动部队随时待命。还有就是……”副官欲言又止。  
“还有什么？就是什么？”  
“还有就是谢菲尔德中校说等战场确定了他要亲自去前线指挥……我想他应该还没有跟你提……”  
Harrer手指上下拉的动作稍微停了两秒，“谢菲尔德那家伙？不行！想办法拖住他，拦在第二防线后面！他一个运输部队的中校到这里做什么？胡闹！”  
“你告诉他，好好做好他的物资准备然后运到指定点，接着滚回家去。前方，是我的地盘。”Harrer说罢便将人赶了出去。  
克林贡与罗慕伦联合试验场，行政与控制区  
项目筹备到最后的阶段，不论是克林贡这边还是罗慕伦都没谁敢有一丝一毫的懈怠。  
“嗨，Zabulon……我的克林贡兄弟，事情走到这一步，有什么想要分享的吗？”Harrer勾着他的肩膀，“该撤离的都撤了吧？”  
Zabulon点头，“从开始到现在，克林贡的改造实验已经相当的成熟。可惜的是，这里……果然要把一个卫星城改成机动要塞还是难了点。”  
“听着，不管是什么促使了我们的相遇，也不管是什么支撑着我们走到了现在……过往的一切终将成为序章。”Harrer取了两个杯子，倒入一种Zabulon从没见过的酒，“而我们，会成为这一切的终结者。”说着，他缓缓地举起了酒杯。  
“为了伟大的罗慕伦。”  
“不朽的克林贡万岁。”  
*** ***  
“Bones，我能咨询你一个问题嘛？”Spock拦住了正要前往舰桥的医务官，“如果我把一个人的基因提取出来并克隆出了另外一个他，那么能不能像控制机器人一样将原主的记忆上传到克隆人身上并使之发生作用？”  
“问的好，Spock，我喜欢你这个想法。”不知道什么时候出现的Scott粘过来，似乎对这个想法相当感兴趣，“如果是机器的话我可以负责任的告诉你，只要能够从驾驶员身上提取了足够活性的神经细胞，然后跟机器上取消来的人工神经细胞放在培养箱里培养一段时间，基本上就可以跟机器上的神经相融合，而且可以说效果非常的不错。”  
Bonese把Scott推往另一边，“我说你到底打算或者是正在做什么非法的实验？你不是在进行生物孢子推进技术的实验吗？这他妈的跟克隆人又怎么扯上关系了？”他把Spock拉到一边，“我跟你说哥们儿，如果你在企业号上进行非法实验被逮着了，不进你要进去，就是Jim还有我们都得跟着完蛋！而且我不认为你父亲能够把人捞出来。”  
“哦，没有。Bonese，你要相信我对星盟法律的了解程度已经瓦肯人遵守规矩的自觉性。当然我知道这个有点在地球人身上基本找不着，但我还是要强调一下我只是想了解这种操作的可能性，毕竟，前段时间的事情实在是无法解释而且，谁都知道克林贡对这种改造项目的狂热性。”  
“那个克林贡女人是不是走之前跟你说了什么？”Bones小心翼翼的问着。  
Spock一脸你终于上道了表情，“事实上，她也不算是跟我说了什么，大部分的内容都是我的推测。还记得那次在那个废弃的卫星城里那趟失败的探查？”  
“别扯有的没的，说重点！兄弟！”  
“Jim和我在D区时候他说看见了一个长得跟我一模一样的人从他面前跑过，当时他以为是对方放的全息影像。可是奇怪的是他又的的确确的感受到了在震动，身上的仪器也监测到了有人经过而产生的震动波……所以我想，这有没有可能是一个被克林贡造出来的……生化人？”  
Bones单手抚着下巴，“首先，我们所能够查到资料里。克林贡生化人改造实验知道了能够控制试验品的感情认知以及语言学习能力，至于从里到外甚至包含基因层面……我想他们应该暂时是达不到的。当然了，如果你说的这种情况也不是不可能。”他组织了一下语言，“如果说他提取了一个人的基因，然后逆向培养出了生殖细胞然后进行下一步的话……那么这种情况下是可以实现的。但是这样的话，所克隆出的实验品第一他的失败风险太大；第二，他必须有着跟本体大致相同的生长环境；第三，寿命太短。”  
“综上所述，我觉得你考虑的方向还不如放在机器人上，至少，要做出跟你一模一样的机器人外观还是挺容易的，而且记忆上传之后可以人工调配情感接受度。就算你说的是真的，那么克林贡人要依你的外形来造生化人是为了什么呢？占领瓦肯还是奴役瓦肯人？你又接触不到瓦肯的高层机密！”  
企业号机械部  
“你今天说可以通过提取驾驶员的神经作为培养及比对的对象将其与飞行器的神经融合在一起实现神经连接从而进行意念操控？”  
Scott眼睛转了个圈，有些跟不上他的速度，“意念超控这是个不错方向，不过很可惜，目前就星盟这个破技术那可还打不到，当然如果你能从罗蛮子，哦，我是说罗慕伦那边偷一点技术过来我想我应该可以试一下？”  
Spock听了他那不切实际的幻象没忍住翻扯出一个冷笑，“我觉得你需要控制一下自己不合时宜幽默。那么现在你能够达到什么效果？如果以现有的机器进行改造最快需要多久？”  
“哦，我可不是自夸。神经融合实验已经有了相当大的突破，如果以先有的小型武装穿梭机来改造的话，最多三天就可以完成。不过，神经细胞的培养可就…..要久一点，当然也比改造花的时候长不到哪去。”好一阵自夸过后Scott找回了理智，“我能问一下你想要干嘛？”  
Spock露出一个神秘微笑，“知道的越少对你越好， Scott。你只要知道我需要你帮我改造一架穿梭机，为了安全起见，多往上面装点武器弹药。嗯，神经细胞……这个也不难，工作结束之后我去找你！”  
“诶，我说你跟Jim到底出了什么事？就不能说一下吗？”  
“嗯……很遗憾，不能！”Spock一头钻进了自己的实验室，从里面落了锁。  
To be continued


	13. The Vows I Whisper In Your Ears But Yet I Did Not Keep It

爱并不因瞬息的改变而改变，  
它巍然矗立直到末日的尽头。  
我这话若说错，并被证明不确，  
就算我没写诗，也没人真爱过。  
\--《爱是亘古常明的灯塔》  
“Spock……不….”Jim尝试着推开把他压在实验室签字区长桌上的Spock，对方湿软的舌依旧在他颈间流连，‘嘶……’被舔到敏感区的Jim不自主的到吸了口气，“嗯……Sssspock……告诉我，你，你……怎么了？”  
Spock近乎暴力的撤下他上身的制服，将注意力下移到他锁骨的位置，“别说话，宝贝儿……”Spock将食指贴近嘴唇，“专心一点。”顺稍微用了点气力吮吸着Jim锁骨下方的位置。  
“嗯……我说，ssspock……”他话还没说完，Spock就‘撕拉’的一声扒光了他身上其余的衣物徒留一条可有可无的底裤。Spock把他抱起放到那贴着墙宽度不足三十公分的临时书写台上，背后墙壁与底下金属台面带给他的凉意让他倒吸一口气，‘嘶……’pock的舌尖顺着锁骨往下滑动，抵在了他左边立起的乳尖上，而后忽然间含住，舌头在上面卷了一圈，吮吸。  
明天就要离开了，这一点清楚无比的印在Spock的脑子里，佩拉，那个被转移到星盟军情处的克林贡少尉用她的行动证明了她的确可以只用言语便可以动摇企业号上的一切。Scott为他改造的军用穿梭机已经在离舰口准备就绪，明天，明天的他便要踏向那不知归途的旅程。  
撑着墙平复欲望的Jim被Spock这么一吸眼瞬间电流激遍全身，后面突然流出一些液体。  
Spcok看着满脸通红将连转向一边的Jim，吸了吸鼻子把手从他身体的下方慢慢往上游移，裸露出来的皮肤接触到空气的时候仿佛都能感觉到一层一层的鸡皮疙瘩起来又落下，当手指捏住另外那颗已经发硬的红豆时Jim终于忍不住再一次呻吟一声，尽管马上住了口但也被Spock捕捉到了，两手卖力的揉搓起他胸前那两点。他还是抵挡住那一丝的羞涩抬起手做着徒劳的抵抗，“你这是逼着我把你的手绑上……宝贝儿……”哑着声的Spock不知道从哪里找出一根橡胶试管，将试图作乱抵抗的Jim的双手捆在一起，挂在了身后墙上的压力钩上。  
空气越来越甜腻喘息声也越来越粗重，两人早已没了理智。  
“唔……下面……”Jim挪了挪引导他的手向了那个早已饥渴难耐的地方，底裤湿哒哒的贴着那个地方，Spcok用润滑液刮弄了几下滑腻的那处两只手指便探了进去。Jim用迷离而又渴求的双眼看向他，被挂在压力钩上的双手只能无助的抓紧捆着他双手的橡胶导管，任由Spock开始在他浑身上下的敏感地带上下其手。  
说真的，看着强忍住不喊出声的Jim他感到十分的亢奋，这样待会儿他再怎么忍不住，都不会招惹来别人的注意了。虽然说，他这个实验室的隔音效果算是企业号上数一数二的。Spock涨红着脸，将自己的裤裆拉链拉开，又脱下了裤子和内裤，他的下半身就这样分毫毕现的暴露在Jim眼前。  
胯下那根阴茎已经高高的翘起，那根足足有成年男子手臂粗细，上下一跳一跳的，茎柱上布满了青筋，看起来十分的狰狞可怖，龟头的顶端马眼处分泌出了半透明的汁液。他将自己胯下的那根粗长的大阴茎抵在Jim的后庭口附近那一片敏感的肉上，还故意在上面蹭来蹭去。  
“呜……呜呜……”Jim的脑袋里感受到他身体那某个部位处传来酥酥麻麻的快感，他那身娇体软的娇躯微微颤抖着，脚趾蜷缩起来，脚趾勾住贴在他身上的Spock腰间的制服上，而他那被牙齿紧紧咬住下唇的嘴里忍不住溢出一声勾人的呻吟声，可口腔内还是分泌出了大量的涎水，一部分涎水被他沿着食管吞咽到胃部，另外一部分嘴角流下，滴落到他精致的锁骨上、滴落到他的前胸，滴落到左边那粒粉嫩的茱萸上，亮晶晶的，看起来十分的诱人。  
Spock用两根手指夹起两个医用棉签在Jim湿热的口腔内搅动起来，惹得他口腔内止不住的分泌出汩汩不断的涎水，Spock肆意的玩弄着Jim的舌头，惹得他嘴里发出断断续续的咳嗽声。  
Jim整个身子骨完全放弃了徒劳无功的反抗，他目光呆滞的，任由Spock狎玩着他口腔内的舌头，他脸涨得通红，眼眶泛红，湖蓝色的双眸里盛满了泪水，眼角溢出了晶莹的泪珠。Spcok忍住了身体里的淫欲，曲起他的双腿架在自己的肩头，埋首在他身上认真的进行的必须的前戏。  
突然，Spcok将自己的分身抵在Jim后庭的口上，挺身而入。啊啊啊——！”Jim嘴里忍不住溢出一声隐忍了许久的愉悦声，Spock那根大阴茎狠狠的顶入，浅浅的拔出，九浅一深，在他甬道内十分规律的律动着，龟头的顶端不断的在甬道深处那最敏感的g点捣弄着，捣得汁水淋漓。  
“啊哈……嗯啊……”Jim感受到自己的甬道内一股又一股的热流流下，一波又一波的快感连绵不断的涌出，滋味是如此的美妙，令他欲仙欲死，脑袋里一片空白，无法思考，除了情欲再容不下其他的什么东西。  
“啊哈……”Jim的甬道被Spock的大阴茎捣弄着，高潮了一次又一次，他被操弄得欲仙欲死，就连嘴角也溢出涎水，“别、太深了……不，不要碰那里Spock……轻点……Spock……啊……不！我们，我们到那边去……Jim依旧被挂在钩子上的手朝左边那个设在实验室里那个办公室兼休息室的门口指了指。”  
“如你所愿。”Spock用沙哑的嗓音回答他，情欲满满。他面对面的抱起Jim，下半身却没有离开他的体内，一步一步满满的朝那头的办公室走去。  
Jim双手撑在办公室落地窗的玻璃上，张着嘴急促的吸着气，面前的玻璃窗上不仅留下了他呼气时带出的水珠也映着他满是情欲的身子与表情。略显空旷的办公室内亦记下了他情色满满的呻吟。“屁股翘高一点，不要偷懒！”身后亦传来Spock那充满情欲的沙哑的嗓音。  
明天之后也许，就真的再也见不到此刻身下的可人；明天之后也许，此刻身下的人便属于他人；明天之后也许，此刻身下的人就归于他人之怀抱！思及此，Spock抬起他那垫起脚尖的左腿从侧面再次狠狠的占有他，“啊哈……太深了……Spock……不要那么……用力……啊……”  
左手伸向前方抓住他那立起的分身，上下快速的套弄着。“Jim......我爱你……”他张开嘴轻咬着Jim右侧的耳垂。  
“哦，jim……我亲爱的舰长，即使明天之后我们再也无法相见，即使明天之后你也许将属于别人，但是此时，此刻，你属于我……”Spock看着双手逐渐从落地窗上往下滑的Jim，心里默默的说着，“从前我曾问过我的母亲我到底是属于地球还是属于瓦肯……而如今的我无比清楚的知道这个事实，我不既不属于地球也不属于瓦肯……我属于且仅属于那个名叫jamesKrik的男人……”思及此，他把软瘫到地上的jim紧紧地压在身下，并且将他的双腿大大的拉开，并且高的架在了自己的肩头，一次比一次深入的撞进他的身体。  
太空中的凌晨并不会像地球或者是瓦肯那般的明显，经过这一没有节制的夜晚，我终于是借助着墙上的看见了应该属于我的命运。在替Jim盖上被子之后，我在他那被汗湿头发且凌乱无比的前额留下一个晚安吻。没忍住俯身用力的拥着他的上半身，在他耳边低声念诵着幼年母亲教与我的情诗：  
当你在我身边的时候，  
黑夜也变成了清新的早晨。  
除了你之外，  
在这世上我不企望任何的伴侣；  
除了你之外，  
我的想象也不能再产生出一个可以使我喜爱的形象；  
当我每一眼看见你的时候，  
我的心就已经飞到你的身边，  
甘心为你执役，  
是我成为你的奴隶。  
我是一个傻子，  
听见了中心喜欢的话就流起泪来。  
\---《暴风雨》  
请原谅，我的爱人。我并不是不想恪守我所许下的诺言，我亦不是不爱你……恰巧是因为我爱你且我也想继续我所许下的诺言我才做出了如此决定。请原谅我这个自私的决定，请原谅我的不辞而别……我爱你，Jim……  
*** ***  
凌晨三点十分，我穿上了无法分辨阵营的太空服，拉上实验室的大门，大步朝着机械部Scott停放着的那帮我改造过的穿梭机舱位走去。  
“你确定要怎做？”早就等在哪里的Scott把头盔与开启机器的最终密码交到我手上，“我始终还是觉得你应该跟他说一声，毕竟，你们曾经举行过仪式……”想不出要怎么留下我的Scott说出了这么一个他也知道站不住脚的理由。  
我自顾自的把头盔套上去，走上去给了Scott一个拥抱，“如果你想留住我，你知道应该怎么做的……不是吗？”说罢，我跟他碰了下代表胜利的拳头，又向他举起了我的左手。“live long and prosper.”  
To be continued


	14. Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night

狂暴的人抓住并歌唱过翱翔的太阳；  
懂得，但为时太晚，他们使太阳在途中悲伤；  
也并不温和地走进那个良宵；  
严肃的人，接近死亡，用炫目的视觉看出；  
失明的眼睛可以像流星一样闪耀欢欣；  
怒斥，怒斥光明的消逝……  
\--《不要温柔的走进那个良宵》  
当佩拉带着她的人登船时我就感到很奇怪，海伯利安M6航线上来来往往的舰船那么多，为什么她独独给企业号连发了那么多条求救信号。包括登船时站在她身侧的那个小姑娘，初次见我时候她的眼神里包括了疑惑，惊讶还有害怕。害怕，这是让我感到疑惑的一点，有谁会对把你从可能的太空流浪中捞起来的人感到害怕？而现在，当我站在这里的时候，终于了然。  
半小时前根据佩拉被移交给军情处前留给我的定位，我驾驶着Scott给我改造过的穿梭机来到了这里。位于海伯利安双恒星系统的引力平衡区间，同时外围还有一个质量可观的岩石行星绕着它运行，把卫星城放在这里，不得不说地点选得巧妙无比，不知是谁找到地方，真是一个天才。  
我到达的时候整个卫星城的隐身系统并没有开启，当然人员也没有多少，我穿过通道来到了试验区，一号试验区几乎摆满了用于外科手术的台子，每一张台子上都留有血液的痕迹。过道边上堆着一些尸体，有的角落里还躺着或者说靠着些并没有完全死亡的德尔塔人跟凯缇安人，看来这些人是失败品无疑。  
我沿着狭窄的通道，来到了下一层的试验区。同样大的面积里只放了五六个培养箱，几个与我长的一模一样的试验品在营养液中沉睡着。“欢迎来到基地，兄弟！”穿着罗慕伦人传统衣服的另一个我出现在楼梯口。  
“我想我的母亲并没有给我生出兄弟。” 我以最快的速度从腰间的掏出了相位枪，是他！那个之前在废弃卫星城里诱导我们的人。虽然说我不跟Jim一样害怕一些逻辑上根本不可能存在的东西，不过任谁突然看见另一个活生生的自己站在你面前，也都是会害怕的。  
“别这样嘛……”他抬手弹了弹身上的衣物，“虽然说我不是Amanda生的，但好到我也是你的克隆人。难道说你平时就是用这种态度对自己的？人要对自己好一点啊哥们儿！”他打了个响指，“哦，对了。说起来，你应该很想要见到她。”随即，他打开另一头的培养箱的灯光，“我们叫她Amanda2号。”  
我相位枪的枪口始终指着他颈间的动脉，“呵，我怎么不知道罗慕伦除了研究武器舰船之外居然也开始对生化改造感兴趣了？哦，还是说被克林贡统治的太久了终于开始同化了？哦！不朽的克林贡万岁！”  
“Amanda的儿子果然比想象中有趣。”Harrer从3590身后走出来，“怎么样？看见你自己的本尊之后有什么感想？是否还坚持着要干掉他然后……”  
“我想啊，本来我想这么做是因为图省事……”  
“哦，那现在呢？”  
“当然是因为好像很好玩啊……”  
“那你得等等了……还有正事要做。”  
Harrer走到Spock面前，抬手放压下他举着相位枪的手，“我请你来是想让你帮个忙的，现在应该不需要这个东西。”他朝着装有Amanda2号的培养箱走过去，“我想如果要唤醒她，你，应该是那个必不可少的条件。”  
Spock看着培养皿的里的人，怒气渐生，再次抬起了他相位枪，“你到底是谁？”  
“我说Spock，年轻人，作为瓦肯人，你应该要有的瓦肯人的冷静。这一点Sarek就做的不错……虽然我不怎么喜欢他，不过我得承认这一点，在情绪控制方面，瓦肯人的确要比罗慕伦人更胜一筹。”在Harrer一个响指过后，隐蔽在暗处的罗慕伦私人武装队突然都冒了出来，“抓活的，要知道，死人的DNA可不怎么好用……”  
Harrer话音刚落，那群罗慕伦人就冲过过来，Spock看准时机侧身拽了一下他背后的衣服，借机往Amanda2号的培养箱跑去，“砰……砰……”不时回头向朝他追来的人群射击。  
“操！”大约是跟Jim在一起时间太久了Spock也学起了他的脏话，躲在培养箱与柱子边的Spock借着培养箱上的倒影观察着周围那些罗慕伦人的动静，‘现在好像也只能指望着他不会舍得砸了这个培养箱了。’盘算着要怎么才能逃到穿梭机旁边的Spock在心里默默的嘲讽自己。  
Harrer的声音从另一头传过来，“哦，Spock，年轻人。不要这么固执嘛……我只是想借用你一点东西来唤醒她。我跟Amanda也算是多年的旧识，看在你是她独子的份上我会留你一条命的。”  
“哦？真的会是这样吗？多年的旧识？”Spock盯着那两个往这边偷偷挪动想要趁着他说话的时间放倒他的人连开几枪，“多年的旧识不仅在这个老鼠洞里偷偷克隆她还克隆了她的儿子？”Spock嘴角带上一抹讽刺意味强烈的微笑，“那我还真是为了母亲遇人不淑感到悲哀……”在朝那另一边几个想要暗中贴上来的罗慕伦人放了几枪之后，Spock终于也挪到了另一个出口的扶手梯下面，抓着上面的栏杆，翻身跳上了楼梯，快速的冲向与一号试验区相连接的通道口。  
“难道你就不想再见你的母亲吗？”站在那里看着与自己手下打斗的Spock，他还是有些不死心的劝说着，也许是因为他是Amanda儿子的缘故，Harrer始终不想对他使用暴力。“你看，Sarek对Amanda永远是那种冷冰冰的态度，就算是她没能跟着你们一起被救出来，他也不觉得悲伤。”  
“所以呢？难道你想说你与我母亲才是真爱？”Spock觉得十分讽刺，“原来罗慕伦人表达爱的方式就是以基因克隆及改造的方式复活自己的老情人？哦，也许你们连老情人都谈不上，要不然，你早就急不可耐的跟我炫耀了，对吧？”Spock一脚踹飞左面那个向他冲来的罗慕伦人，闪身绕开一区那满满当当的手术台。  
Harrer沉默了片刻，“的确，我与你母亲并没有到那个程度。可是，当时罗慕伦人并不允许出现在中立区更别提是在地球上，如果我要徒然暴露……我不想给她带来任何的麻烦。不过你要相信我是爱她的。”  
“啊哈！真有意思，爱她就是把一切的隐瞒，爱她就是趁着她办舞会时候偷窥，爱她就是趁着她出游是时候偷取她的DNA……不得不说罗慕伦人对爱的定义真是无与伦比！我说，Harrer你确信自己不是恋尸癖？”他打算向那个罗慕伦人开枪的时候自己差一点也得挨枪子，“操！”  
“你逃不掉的。”  
“有意思，关于这一点我恰巧跟你观点不同。”Spock躲在离穿梭机不远的柱子后，“不要温和的走进那个良宵，要疯狂，疯狂的抗拒光的湮灭。束手就擒从来就不是我的风格！操！”这一次没有那么好运，左臂还是结结实实的挨了一枪。  
*** ***  
企业号，机械部  
“我再给你最后一次机会，Scott！”Jim近乎狂暴的扯他制服的领子，“你说还是不说？Spock到底去了哪里？”  
被揪着领子的Scott双手抬起，右手还拿着改装用的工具钳，“我……不知道啊！”他求救一般的看向Bones用眼神疯狂的暗示着，‘快救命啊，哥们儿！’  
“抱歉Scott，不是我不想救你，是我也救不了你！这件事本来就是你在作死！”  
Scott不情愿的看着Jim，“不是我不想说话，而是我真的不知道。他找我改装的时候也没说要用来干嘛，不过我猜应该是那个克林贡的女人跟他说了什么……不然他怎么会……”他咧着嘴，“冷静，你冷静，Jim！我在他的穿梭机上按了个小玩意，可以偷偷的定位他的坐标！”  
“这里是JimKirk，好久不见长官，请问进来可还行？”一手继续揪着Scott的衣领一手不情愿的接通了掐好时间响起的呼叫仪器，“嗯？什么卫星城？在哪？有坐标吗？好的，收到坐标之后立马过去探查。”  
Jim松开Soctt的衣领，指着他，“给你一个小时，如果找不到人……”说着他差点一拳头招呼过去。  
拿着定位到的坐标，Scott一路小跑的冲进位于舰桥的指挥室，“Jim……坐标！我拿到了他的坐标！”  
“这……卧槽！JimKirk！你不是有他坐标吗？你玩我？！”Soctt的眼睛在定位板上跟自己手上的资料显示仪上来来回回了多次，确认上面的坐标与自己手上的完全一致。想起刚才被揪着领子的可悲经历，怒气突然飙升，冲到指挥椅前面抓着他的领子大吼大叫。“你是不是没有被熟人揍过？”  
Jim被对方的怒气震慑住，“嗯……好吧，Scott我真的，不知道……也不是故意的，我只是……对不起，冷静啊！”  
“听见了？航线设定，去把我们闹出走的大副接回来！”  
To be continued


	15. Make You Feel My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章完结，如果想看悲剧的可以自行忽略末尾完结之后的彩蛋。

我知道从我们相遇的那一刻起；  
毫无疑问你在我心中的位置是多么的重要；  
我会为你风餐露宿，我会为你忧郁感伤；  
我会为你在无人的小路蹒跚徜徉；  
没有什么我不可以做；  
让你感受我的爱……  
\--《让你感受我的爱》  
关在囚笼里的Spock渐渐从昏睡中醒来，头顶上原本就昏暗的灯光似乎因能源不足而越加暗淡，他甩甩头，好让自己尽快的清醒。面前电子囚笼的光正向他展示着自己充足的能源，不过就这种情况下应该也支撑不了太久？罗慕伦人能被克林贡侵占果然不是没有原因的。  
打斗声，枪声，炮声以及打翻东西发出的声响从上层传来。‘还挺热闹的，这种鸟不拉屎的地方也难得有人能找到。’Spock侧着耳仔细分辨着，心里不忘嘲讽一番。  
Spock粗略的观察了一圈周围的情况，空荡荡的实验室里只摆放着一些实验及检测的设备，跟两个培养箱，其中一个装着Amanda2号，至于空着的那个……他想应该是留给他的。  
“嘶……”稍微一抬手就是一阵剧痛，‘说好的不会对老情人的儿子怎么样的呢？’Spock看着自己身上着深深浅浅的枪伤，‘该死的罗慕伦克隆人居然偷袭……好吧，他承认Harrer也的确没有对他下死手，身上大大小小十几处伤基本上是擦着他手臂，小腹及腿部而过的枪击，并没有哪一处真的能要他小命。而最严重的伤口，是3590在协助那群人的时候给他扔的小型炸弹造成的。’  
‘砰!砰！’看样子上面的打斗还没有结束，带着一身伤的他只能靠着背后的墙壁慢慢坐下去。Spock摸了摸口袋，嗯，还好这东西没有掉。在从地下网上逃的过程中他顺便用自制的万能钥匙复制了这边他认为是重要地点的口令。  
克林贡与罗慕伦试验场上层  
“我说你们地球人都是这么打招呼的吗？”Harrer再往Jim一行人连仍了几个小型炸弹之后，他那不合时宜的幽默感又显了出来。“我说你们到底懂不懂什么叫做私人领地什么叫做擅闯？”他眼看着实验区被弄的一团糟，没有来得及撤走的设备全部被毁，无由来的感到一阵心疼，毕竟这可都是他自己用钱搞来的。  
‘砰！砰！’对面丝毫没有理会，有想着他那边的培养箱连开几枪，“私人领地这个概念对你们罗慕伦不适用，特别是长得不怎样的罗慕伦人。”Scott早前被Jim揪衣领的怒气还未消尽。  
“我说，咱们话可不能这么说。虽然我的确在这鬼地方做了点不太合法的小实验，可，这跟你们地球人有什么关系？罗慕伦跟你们现在又不是敌对关系，罗慕伦人的财产怎么就不被保护？”  
“阁下，我们已经准备好拦截Zabulon，他一分钟之内就会踏入我们的包围圈。”通讯器里传来他副官的汇报。  
3590帮Harrer抵挡住了几波攻击，“先生，外面的人没剩多少了，他们带了陆战队来。”Harrer点点头，按下耳边的通讯器，“确保所有实验成果安全的情况下干掉他们，当然，如果有要投诚的另当别论。”说罢，他朝3590温柔的笑着，“我说，你该不会也对对面那个黄毛小子产生什么特殊的情感吧？”他想Jim的方向挤眉弄眼，“你可别下不了手害的我们死在这种鬼地方呀……”  
被点名的3590瞬间黑脸，“先生，与其担心这个还不如想想还管在地下的那个家伙怎么办？”他抬眼看了看顶上越来越昏暗的灯，拉起Harrer跑向另一边，“估计是刚才打到了关键部位，能源不太够了。”  
“本来我还想在这里唤醒Amanda2号的，看来上苍不给机会。”他憋着嘴，身上不知道什时候多了一处伤口，“这里我顶着，你去准备穿梭机，什么都可以不带，Amanda2号无比安全上船。”  
Harrer故意露出一个脑袋，‘砰！砰！’意料之中的遭到了连续的枪击，“嗨！我说那边那个黄毛小子，我们做一笔交易怎么样？”  
“我把你的小男友还给你，你放我的穿梭机离开这里，从此井水不犯河水！”  
‘砰！砰！’Jim连开数枪，“你把Spock关在哪里！”  
Harre强忍着快要从口腔里吐出的血，“放心，他对我们的实验可是有着很大的涌出，咳咳，在项目没有成功之前，我不会要了他的小命。”他抬眼从反光的培养箱玻璃上勘察着周围的情况。  
“当然他现在的情况也不能算很好，嗯，瓦肯人实在是太难说服了，我也是被迫的。原本，我还以为他会很想要再见自己的母亲来着……实在是让我有点失望。”他好一顿瞎扯，借着Jim失神的瞬间，3590把他传送到了穿梭机上。  
‘砰！砰—砰！’3590驾驶着那装满弹药的穿梭机向Jim一行人俯冲，罗慕伦人自己研究出来的中型相位机枪毫不留情的扫射面前所能够扫射到的范围。“怎么样？这个东西挺好用的吧？”穿梭机上的Harrer正打算嘲笑Jim一番，谁知基地的左侧突然炸了一口，露出了下面一层的地面，“出了什么事？难道你……”他询问的看着3590。  
“如你所见，先生。我开启了自毁系统……这里那么多东西，副官那边有没有回音，万一……我不能给他们留下什么证据……”他不停的攻击着地面上企业号的人，“方向，刚才撤东西的时候我从那小子身上提取了新鲜的货。细胞切片，毛发，血液……都在角落的那个箱子里，哦，我还录了点东西。以防万一Amanda2号需要的不是前面那些。”  
“他呢？”Harrer又开始剧烈的咳嗽。  
3590忽然90度大转弯，“放心，揍了一顿又给关回去了。这种情况下，电子囚笼是支撑不了多久的，至于他能不能活命……就看他能不能即使的醒过来的！”  
*** ***  
“Spock……Spock……醒醒！”昏迷中的Spock似乎听见一个女人在喊他，他拼命的想要睁开眼睛，缺怎么也做不到。突然间他看见自己站在一片沼泽地边上，周身满是及肩高的野草。  
“母亲？”Spock努力分辨着那个周身罩在斗篷里面的人，“你为什么……不，我为什么会在这里？”  
Amanda拉下宽大的斗篷帽，“Spock，你要知道我不是你的母亲。不过，你再不醒的话……你跟你的那个小男友可就是要没命了。”她刚说完，Spock就被边上的爆炸声惊醒。  
“该死的克隆人，有够狠。真不知道是得了罗慕伦还是克林贡的真传！”他捂着刚才被切过的地方，虽然3590给他切开了又缝上，可那是没有麻醉的生切！他醒来之后第一时间摸了摸藏有万能钥匙的口袋，居然还在？愚蠢的东西没有搜身？Spock强忍着剧痛跑向上一层。  
‘砰！砰！’他刚踏出门口就受到了3590热烈的欢迎，在空中肆意围绕扫射的3590显然看见了刚从地下跑出来的Spock，“先生，这家伙看起来体制不错！难怪你想要克隆……”  
“Jim！小心！”Spock几个翻滚跑，躲到了一角，期间不忘放几枪掩护那边的人，可身上的伤让他显得有些力不从心。“左上角！”他这么一喊，血全从下面往上涌，从嘴里喷出来。  
Jim躲过一轮的扫射后，看见靠着立柱猛吐鲜血的Spock，急的打开通讯器，“Bones！你在哪？快过来，Spock……”  
“先生，那边已经搞定了，我们撤离吗？”玩够了的3590把头转向后舱的Harrer。在得到肯定答复后，他转头向JimKrik扔了最后一波小型炸弹后急转弯朝港口外极速离去。“祝你们玩的愉快！下次再会！”  
刚停止呕血的Spock看着从天而降的炸弹，思维瞬间停止，他用尽全力站起并朝Jim那边扑去。“Jim!趴下！快！”  
爆炸声停止了，我现在是否快要死了呢？亦或者我已经死了？周围嘈杂的声音感觉离我很远，且只能看见顶上传来的白色的光。Jim……Jim还好吗？我想要起身，却连一个手指也抬不起来。“Spock！”我好像听见了Jim的声音，那么，他应该是还好吧。  
“Spock！别睡……”是谁在抚摸着我的脸？母亲吗？能不能别吵就让我睡一会，就一会。我发誓睡醒就能把那首诗背出来。实在不行，我现在给你背也可以，只是，背完让我睡会。我努力的张嘴想要出声。  
因为你没有遵守诺言，别人便与我相爱......  
每当我面对死神之时，眼前便浮现出你的面庞......  
“不对，不是这首哦......”  
不对？嗯，让我想想......嗯，有了。  
他苍老的右手摊着，无力，倦怠，呆滞，   
无权；他没有焦点的眼睛闭上了；   
当他低垂的头颅仿佛聆听大地之音时，   
他古老的母亲，终于获得了些许的安适。  
没有一种力量能将他从此处唤醒；   
除了此刻走来之人……  
“过来！快点！在这边！”好像有水滴在我的脸上，是谁再哭？我听见了旁边挪动跟抽泣的声音，是谁？“Spock！不准睡！听见没有！”  
“Jim！你把他给我，松手！我是医生Jim……松手！”  
“How do you spell love?”  
“I don’t spell it,I feel it！”  
“And do you feel it…… now?”  
Jim……太好了，他没事。意识即将涣散的我艰难在嘴角扯出一点弧度。Jim……亲爱的，我爱你。  
To the end  
\----------  
彩蛋  
在微风中摇曳的飘零的花瓣；  
就如同这容易破碎的世界一般；  
但是我是从什么时候开始 差点就要忘记；  
我和你在一起度过的日子 其实是一个奇迹；  
一滴 泪水滑落；  
除了告诉你「我爱你」；  
我又还能做些什么呢……  
\--《假日明天是世界末日》  
从哪个该死的基地撤离之后，我再也没有看见过Spock，也没有再听到过关于他的消息。他是死了，还是活着？如果活着，他在哪里？如果死了，又埋于何地？可是，无论是Bones也好，Scott也罢，甚至是Sarek……每个人都这个话题闭口不谈。没有消息，不见尸体，甚至连死亡证明都不曾开具，仿若此人从不曾存在。  
公元2260年，没有Spock的第一年，辞了企业号职务的我到处去寻找他的踪迹，从地球到边境的天河卫星城，从瓦肯政府的驻地到罗慕伦的前哨……  
公元2261年，没有Spock的第二年，我来到了曾经遇见另一个宇宙的Spock的星球，却没能再看见可以拯救世界的他。  
公元2262年，没有Spock的第三年，我在位于星盟边界织女卫星城的高山上为他立了一个墓碑，里面埋着我们曾经的合照。  
公元2263年，没有Spock的第四年，被Bones跟Scott联手绑架到星盟新年倒数晚会上的我，举着酒杯站在河谷卫星城最豪华的酒店的露台上，看着广场上尽情狂欢的人群，默默的在心里跟Spock遥祝新年。  
忽然有人从身后拥我入怀，用稍显冰凉的手捂住了我的双眼，俯身贴着我的耳畔，“新年快乐，Jim……”  
“Sssssssspock？！”举着酒杯的手忽然松开，转身紧紧的抱住他，害怕他只是幻象，害怕他忽然消失……  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
这回真的啥也没有了。  
向所有我使用过的诗词，歌词，小说对白，影视剧台词及电影台词的作者和编辑们致敬；向所有提供我脑洞的影视剧，电影编剧致敬！  
感谢同好的包容与喜欢。  
我们下次有了成熟的脑洞再见。


End file.
